Dragon Ball C: Vegeta's Revenge
by lisa.anne.b97
Summary: This is the first Saga for Dragon Ball C. This story takes place a year after Goku left to train Uub. Someone is attacking planet Namek and with Goku still busy training it's up to the other Z-Warriors to stop the threat. But what happens when the threat is family? CHAPTER 9 IS UP!
1. The Attack

_Disclaimer - I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, or any of the characters except Ralacke._

 _A/N - Been planning this story for awhile now so it would be great if I could have some feedback from you guys, (No pressure) hope you enjoy :D._

 **Chapter One**

 _Age 784 – A year after Goku left to train Uub_

"Sir, we are now approaching Planet Namek"

"Good" A deep voice penetrated the room and a moment later a man strode in, clad in white and gold armour with blue elastic fabric, his face was hidden in the shadows but you could just make out the spiky black hair standing on end. "Ready your men, we'll attack as soon as we land, any Namekians who can fight I want them brought to me, the rest…you can kill" He took one look out into space at the planet before turning on his heel and striding back out.

"Yes sir" the soldier replied, hurrying off to call his men to attention. The man in charge continued along the ship, everything was going according to plan, now all he had to do is find Frieza and then, he could get his revenge…

* * *

The ship pulled into Planet Namek's stratosphere and began its descent to the ground, gravity dragging it down. It landed with ease, opening the doors to the ship the soldiers filed out in two's, stepping onto Nameks soil for the first time. The man in charge of all this pulled the hood of his cloak over his head to hide his face slightly and left his ship and proceeded to lead them towards the inhabitants of this planet.

They made it to the first village in just over ten minutes, landing quietly so as not to be heard. Right now they only wanted to be of attention to their Elder, then all the others, of course it didn't really matter either way. They made their way towards the Elder of the village, as soon as the he noticed the soldiers and the man leading them he became wary, as did the other Nameks who'd noticed them, a few of them gathered around the Elder to protect him if they were a threat. One of them stepped forward.

"What business do you have here?" The leader of the soldiers stopped walking and studied the Namek before him for a moment, wondering something.

"Are you strong?"

"What?" The brave Namek asked.

"I said are you strong?" he repeated, slightly agitated at having to repeat himself.

"What business is that of yours?" the Namek responded strongly, only annoying the man more. Having already wasted some time with useless questions he fired a strong ki blast at the Namek who didn't even have time to register the blast until it hit him square in the chest. He fell to the floor with a thud, smoke coming off of his burnt clothes revealing a large hole in his chest; he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Now then, would anyone else like to ask any stupid questions?" All the other Nameks remained silent, just having witnessed the death of their friend. The Elder of the village clenched his fists in anger, _'It was my job to protect them'_ he thought.

"Good, now know this, if any of you waste any more of my time I'll kill everyone in this village, starting with the children" The man said, and to prove he was serious he shot a tiny ki blast a few feet in front of one of the child Nameks who fell backwards.

"Next time, I won't miss" he stated.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The Elder asked urgently, trying to take the man's attention away from the children.

"I want to know which of you here is strong."

"But Wh-" before he could finish his question a ball of energy formed in the man's palm, getting bigger and bigger.

"I thought I said no useless questions" he growled.

"No, wait…" The Elder tried, but it was too late, he'd already fired the blast at the child Namek who he'd scared before. All the Elder could do was watch in horror as the child was mercilessly killed as the energy ball engulfed him, leaving nothing behind. The man dusted his hands off.

"Another death that could've been avoided, I'd say his blood's on your hands but I don't think that blast left anything of him" he began laughing, soon joined by his soldiers. The Namekians were angry, they wanted to attack but, it was too big a risk especially with the children around.

"I can fight"

The laughter halted immediately, someone was finally cooperating. The man looked at the Namek who'd said that, he had a strong build and sharp features, he wasn't that bad. He wore red trousers that stopped just before his ankles, he had on brown pointy shoes, he wore no top, showing off his green toned abs, and he finished the look off with red wristbands to match his pants. He waited a moment to speak.

"…What's your name?"

"Ralacke" again he waited a moment, trying to decide something.

"Escort Ralacke to the ship" two soldiers moved toward the Namek who complied, he let them usher him forward until a hand gripped onto his arm, he turned to see that it was the Elder.

"D-Don't do this, if you go they'll kill you"

"And if I stay they'll kill you, along with the children" with that said he released the Elders grip which had slackened from what he'd said and continued on, following one of the soldiers as the other one took up the rear.

"Anyone else?" the man asked. Realising they might be able to save everyone else in the village, the ones who were strong and could fight followed after Ralacke, with some of the soldiers accompanying them. The Elder watched as they moved further and further away until they were but tiny specks in the distance. He addressed the man.

"You have our warriors, so you need not stay here any longer"

"I think I'll decide when I'm finished here" he said matter-of-factly. He strode towards the Elder, stopping just in front of him.

"What else could you possibly want? There's nothing else here of interest to you" an evil grin appeared on the man's face suddenly.

"Exactly"

The Elder was about to question what he meant by that, but just then a hand plunged right through his chest where his heart was, coming out of his back as the hand and arm went straight through him in one swift movement.

"Nothing else here interests me, so why keep it around?" he extracted his arm fast, causing the Elder to stumble. Blood was pouring onto the floor as it trickled down his body, he was spewing up blood from his mouth as he tried breathing.

"ELDER MOORI!" the other Namekians shouted, they tried helping their Elder.

"Kill them" The man ordered. The soldiers advanced on them, easily killing one and moving onto the next. Elder Moori watched as one by one his children fell, unable to help he fell to his knees in sorrow and agony. Two Namekians charged at the hooded man, one aimed a round house kick to his stomach while the other attempted a punch to the head, but neither was successful. The man caught both their attacks with his hands, the strengths of the attacks causing a small shock wave with bits of rubble being blown away. But the attack did nothing to the man, he didn't even move an inch.

"I think it's clear to me you two aren't strong" and to clarify this he threw them both aside as if they were nothing but paper weight, they crashed into some boulders, leaving a huge imprint of themselves as they went straight through. He fired a round of ki blast at them, making a big explosion but not killing them. The Namekians lifted their heads towards their adversary as he pulled his hood down, revealing who he was.

"Y-you…you're…" one of the Namekians began.

"They never should have brought you back" the other one said spitefully, struggling to his feet, only to get pushed back down by the man.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, whose they?" he asked gruffly.

"It's-it's not him, he looks the same, but, he's different…I can feel it" Elder Moori said scratchily, his eyesight becoming blurry. He stood up slowly, draining most of the energy he had left.

"I'm growing tired of your nonsense, either you answer my questions or you get out of my way before I kill you" They moved aside slowly, too injured to put up any more of a fight, as the man and his soldiers began walking away from them the Elder called out.

"Why are you doing this?" The man stopped walking but didn't look back as he spoke.

"Because I can" He strode away, laughing, leaving the Nameks behind. The Elder collapsed back onto the floor coughing up blood, knowing he was to die any minute now he concentrated hard and said his final word.

"Dende"

* * *

 _On Planet Earth…_

Goku, Uub, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Dende and Majin Buu looked up into the sky at the same time, all sensing a huge power level coming from Planet Namek. Sensing danger, Gohan headed for the Lookout point to find out what was happening from Dende.

When he arrived he saw both Dende and Piccolo stood on the edge of the Lookout, staring up in the direction of Planet Namek, he walked over to them just as Dende stiffened.

"Elder Moori"

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter, let me know what you think? Second chapter is called 'Preparing for departure', it might be up next week but I'm trying to keep ahead and right now I only have 5 chapters written. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Preparing For Departure

_Disclaimer - I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the characters unless add some of my own._

 _A/N - Because the first chapter is a bit slow and short I've decided to upload this chapter as well but that means chapter 3 won't be uploaded for awhile. Hope you enjoy._

 **Chapter Two – Preparing for departure**

 ** _Previously on Dragon Ball C…_**

 ** _A mysterious enemy has invaded Planet Namek, recruiting the strong, and killing the weak._**

 **" _Why are you here? What do you want?" the Elder asked_**

 **" _I want to know which of you here is strong"_**

 ** _After watching two Nameks get killed, one being a child, the strong decides to do as the man says and allow themselves to get escorted to his ship._**

 **" _What else could you possibly want? There's nothing else here of interest to you" an evil grin appeared on the man's face suddenly._**

 **" _Nothing else here interests me, so why keep it around?"_**

 ** _In a last ditch effort, dying Elder Moori sends an SOS message to Dende, hoping beyond hope that Goku will save what remains of his children…_**

* * *

"Dende, Dende what is it? What's wrong?" Gohan asked; wanting to know what was happening on Namek.

"It's-It's Elder Moori" Dende stuttered, tears forming in his eyes.

"You mean the one who took over from Guru? What about him?" he pressed.

"He's-He's…"

"He's dead" Piccolo finished for him,

"What? Why? How?" Gohan spluttered.

"Someone's attacking planet Namek and killing anyone who gets in their way"

"Gosh Dende, I'm so sorry. I mean, you knew him" Dende didn't say anything; he'd just lost a dear friend and father. Tears spilled from his eyes, trailing down his face. He didn't listen as Gohan and Piccolo continued their conversation.

"So what now? My dad's off training Uub still, but if someone's attacking Namek we have to help them"

"Agreed, that's why I'm going" Piccolo informed him.

"Me too. I know it's been a while since I've fought but I can't just sit back and do nothing" Gohan thought for a moment. "Goten can come which means Trunks will probably come too, and Vegeta…"

"Humph, do you really think Vegeta would want to help out?" Piccolo asked sceptically.

"Maybe, if he could gain something from it. Although, he has changed quite a lot since the last time we were on Namek, maybe he would want to help out" Piccolo didn't seem convinced by that but didn't say anything further about it, frankly, the more help the better.

"Dende don't worry, as soon as we take care of the problem we'll use the Dragon Balls to wish everyone who died on Namek back to life" Gohan assured his friend, giving him a light tap on the shoulder. Dende, seeming to remember the two other people with him smiled appreciatively at them before going back inside to talk to Mr Popo.

"Gohan, go round up everyone who's going and meet me back here in one hour" Piccolo ordered.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll head to Bulma's house and retrieve the spaceship Goku used before and bring it here, as soon as you guys arrive we'll set off" with that said he took off into the sky leaving a light wind in his wake.

* * *

Gohan headed back to his house first to let Videl and Pan know where he was going, not knowing how long he would be gone he didn't want them to worry too much. As soon as he landed outside the house the front door opened and Pan came bounding out, wanting to be the first one to greet him.

"Daddy!" she squealed cheerfully.

"Hey Panny" he replied, equally as cheerful, he picked her up and enveloped her in a huge bear hug, squeezing her tight.

"Guess what Pan; daddy's going on an adventure"

"WOW!" her eyes lit up instantly, causing him to chuckle. Just then Videl came out of the house, overhearing what Gohan had just said.

"Hey honey" she greeted, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Mummy, mummy, daddy's going on an adventure" Pan began gesticulating to emphasize how cool this was.

"Yeah, I heard" she said, shooting a look Gohan's way. He scratched the back on his head nervously, a habit he'd picked up from his dad.

"Can I go?" Pan asked excitedly.

"NO!" Videl and Gohan said in unison, losing all traces of jokiness at once.

"Aw" she said sulkily, upset that she wasn't allowed to go.

"I'm sorry Pan but it's too dangerous, your Mum and I just don't want to see you get hurt"

"Bah! Grandpa trained me, if anyone tried to hurt me I'd beat them to a pulp" she pumped her fist high in the air to show she meant business. Both her parent's laughed.

"I'm sure you could Panny, but we don't want to take that chance. I mean, I don't even know if I could beat them" Pan faltered, an enemy that daddy couldn't beat, that threw her off slightly.

"What do you mean you don't know if you can beat them?" she whimpered.

"Uhm, err, is that what I said? I meant I haven't seen the person yet to know for sure" he saw the panicked look on his daughters face. "But, I'm pretty confident I could beat them" he added quickly, he watched as her face slackened, her worry disappearing.

"Honey? Who are we talking about? What's going on?" Videl asked concern evident in her voice. Gohan glanced at her then at Pan.

"Pan why don't you go back inside whilst your daddy and I have a talk?" she'd said it as if it were a question, but Pan knew she wouldn't get a choice in the matter.

"Uh-oh" she said, sensing that her dad was in trouble.

She jumped down from him and quickly left, not wanting to get caught in the cross-fire. Before she left she had to ask.

"After you and daddy talk then can I go with him?"

"NO!" they repeated, not angrily but sternly. She headed inside grumpily and left the two adults to it.

"So…Gohan do you want to tell me what's going on?" Videl asked, again making it sound like a question.

"There's someone attacking Planet Namek, they're killing all the Namekians, even the Elder" she clamped a hand over her mouth in shock.

"That's awful, who would do that?"

"I don't know that's what I'm going to find out. Me, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and maybe Vegeta are setting off in less than an hour. That's why I came here first, to let you know"

"What about your Dad, isn't he going?" Gohan shook his head.

"He's still training Uub and he made a promise that he wouldn't leave until he's finished" she thought for a moment, she wasn't so sure about Gohan going in case it was something he couldn't handle. He could sense her uneasiness.

"Don't worry Videl; everything's going to be alright. I have Vegeta with me" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better"

"He won't let me die; he's helped out a lot in the past I don't think now's going to be any different. Besides, Piccolo's going too and you know that he won't let anything happen to me" Gohan stated feeling her resolve slipping.

"Just be careful, don't do anything reckless and make it back safe" Videl ordered, still worried, she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, something bad was going to happen. Gohan pulled her into a hug and held onto her for a long time before releasing her, he gave her a kiss on her forehead and they just stayed there, staring at each other.

"Ahem" Someone cleared their throat to get their attention and it took Gohan and Videl a few seconds to realise it was Pan.

"I'd like to make an announcement…"

"How does she know that word?" Gohan whispered in Videl's ear, she gave a shrug.

"Shhh!" she instructed him, placing a finger on her lips.

"I've decided I want to be there when they take off" they both blinked down at her.

"Erm, Panny I don't think that's a good idea" Videl began.

"Why not" Pan whined, folding her arms.

"Well…Your father will tell you why not" both the girls turned to him waiting for him to say something. Gohan coughed nervously then motioned for Videl to come closer, he leaned over to her ear to whisper.

"Psst! Videl, why isn't it a good idea?" she face palmed, a twitch appearing above her eye.

"It's a bad idea because you know how she gets, she'll just keep asking and asking and eventually you'll give in like you always do" Videl explained.

"Oh don't worry; this is one thing I'm certainly adamant about. She's not going" Gohan assured her, Videl sighed in defeat.

"Ok fine, you can go, but I don't want you asking me or your father if you can go to Namek with them again. Deal?"

"Yay" Pan started jumping around, throwing her fist in the air again.

"Pan? Pan?" Videl tried getting her daughters attention

"Huh?" she stopped, halfway through a jump in the air. Now she was just floating, looking at her Mother.

"You haven't agreed yet, do we have a deal?"

"Uh-Hu, I won't ask if I can go again" Pan promised, still in the same position in the air.

"Good"

"Alright then I guess we should head over to my Mum's to pick up Goten" Gohan said now that everyone had come to an agreement.

* * *

They arrived at Chi-Chi's house rather quickly and were now sat in the kitchen talking while Chi-Chi was cooking food for them to take on the journey. They were trying to convince Goten to go with them, and so far he'd spent most of the conversation whining and complaining, saying that he didn't want to go.

"Come on Goten they're in trouble, we have to help" Gohan tried.

"Why can't Dad go with you instead?"

"You know why" Gohan was fed up of having to answer that question again and again to everyone.

"I think saving people and a planet is more important than training, besides wouldn't that be training for Uub? Having real experience with life or death situations?" Goten argued.

"You're complaining about it to the wrong person. If you want, take it up with Dad" Goten huffed and folded his arms but didn't respond.

"Come on Uncle Goten, think how fun it's going to be, travelling to another planet and beating bad guys up, what could be more fun?" Pan said happily, she made a show of fighting an invisible enemy and announced her victory by placing a foot on the invisible guy as he lay unconscious on the floor and threw both her arms up in the air above her head.

"What have you turned my Granddaughter into?" Chi-Chi sighed exasperatedly to herself as she continued cooking.

"Look I'd love to go and everything but I can't, I have a date" Everyone stared at him in silence and Gohan raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think saving people and a planet is more important than a date" Goten was a bit annoyed that his brother had used his own argument against him; he was also annoyed that he'd been ganged up on.

"It's not fair, you guys always drag me into fights that I'd rather stay out of!" he whined.

"You think I like fighting? I'm supposed to be retired but since Dad can't do it I'm stepping up and going, so you can too"

"But-" Goten began, but quickly fell silent along with everyone else as Chi-Chi slammed a frying pan she'd been washing, onto the table in front of where he was sat.

"GOTEN YOU'RE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL, YOU'VE BEEN COMPLAINING ABOUT NOT HAVING ANYTHING TO DO, WELL, NOW YOU HAVE SOMETHING, SO DO IT!" Chi-Chi screamed this in his ear but he wasn't the only one whose ears were hurting now, everyone at the table had flinched as soon as she began yelling. Even some animals deep in the forest near their house were startled by the monstrous voice and had run away.

"Y-Yes Mum" he stuttered, he waited for the frying pan and his mother to move back over to the sink before he let out a breath he'd been holding since she'd slammed it down.

"Good, now don't forget to eat plenty of food and shower every morning. Remember to brush your teeth once in the morning after breakfast, and again just before you go to bed" Chi-Chi said, reverting back to the loving mother to her boys.

"Yes Mum" Both Gohan and Goten said in a monotone voice, a bit embarrassed that they were going through all this with Videl and Pan in the room, who were giggling at the two men.

"Videl, you and Pan are welcome to stay here while they're gone if you like. Ooh, we can have girl time" Videl laughed nervously, sweat dropping. The idea of girl time didn't really seem pleasant but she couldn't refuse after watching her almost hit Goten with the frying pan. Feeling the same way Pan balked, she was missing out on going to another planet and now she had to endure 'girl time' it was just too much, but she daren't argue.

"Sounds…great" Videl replied half-heartedly. She watched as Pan put her head in her hands, shaking her head, and tried to stifle a laugh at her daughters' behaviour.

"Well, I guess now we should head over to Capsule Corp. to get Trunks…" Gohan started.

"I'll go" Goten cut in. "It'll be faster, we'll meet you at the Lookout"

"I'll go with Goten since I'm meeting Bulma anyway, that way you can't skip out on going" Chi-Chi announced, glaring at Goten.

"Thanks Mum, okay, then it's off to the Lookout. Vegeta will probably meet us there since he'll know about what we're doing, Piccolo paid them a visit earlier to collect the ship" They all stood up and made their way to the front door. Bidding farewell to each other, Goten and Chi-Chi set off for Capsule Corp. while Gohan, Videl and Pan headed for the Lookout.

* * *

When they got to the Lookout they saw Piccolo and Dende stood by the ship talking, they walked over to them and that's when Gohan noticed Vegeta standing to the side of everyone, leaning against one of the pillars of the temple.

"You two go on ahead, I need to talk to Vegeta" Videl glanced between the two and was about to say something but then Pan dragged her mother towards the ship, leaving Gohan alone. He made his way over to Vegeta.

"So, you're here, does this mean you're coming with us to save Planet Namek?"

"Bah! As if I care about a worthless planet" Vegeta spat out venomously, folding his arms.

"Then why are you here?" Gohan asked, scratching the back of his head in thought.

"I sensed the power level of the one attacking that planet; I'm interested to test my new power out on them, that's all. Finally I can put all my training into practice"

"Well whatever your reason is to join us I'm glad, it's been over ten years since we've had a real fight, and while you've been training non-stop since then, I've been focusing on other things"

"Mmhm" Vegeta grunted in acknowledgement, not really paying attention or caring about what the half- saiyan was saying.

"I see Kakarot isn't here" he pointed out,

"Huh? Yeah he's still with Uub so looks like it's just us this time" Gohan replied.

Knowing that the conversation was over between them he went to look for Videl and Pan, he found them examining the control room of the ship. Well, Videl was examining the ship; Pan was pretending to fly it.

"Breaker, breaker, this is Pan requesting immediate back-up. Pew pew, die!" she was jumping up and down in the seat, dodging incoming fire.

"Seriously, where did she learn these words?" Gohan asked Videl as he made his way towards her.

*"I'm HIT!"* Pan shouted, imitating a gun wound and falling out of the seat onto the floor.

"Who Knows?" she responded, ignoring her daughter crawling along the floor asking for a senzu bean.

*"This is the end…"*

"So how did the talk with Vegeta go?" Videl asked.

"Better than I thought it would actually, although he did call planet Namek worthless" he answered, frowning at the last part.

*"Goodbye cruel world!"* Pan lay on the floor, motionless.

"Well it is Vegeta, for him that's tame" Videl said matter-of-factly.

"I guess you're right"

"GUYS! Do you two even care that I died?" Pan complained, standing up and staring at her parents in disbelief.

They blinked, "You did?" they both asked her at the same time.

"Gah… I give up" she threw her arms up in frustration then left the room. Gohan and Videl stared after her.

"What's her problem?" he asked.

"I think she's still upset that she can't go" Videl evaluated after much thought.

*"That's not it!"* Pan shouted from somewhere else in the ship.

"Oh I see" he replied, understanding why his daughter was upset.

*"GAH!"*

"I can sense Trunks and Goten outside, we'll be leaving soon" Gohan told his wife, looking in the direction of the ki's that just arrived.

"We should head outside, they're probably waiting for you" they made their way out of the ship towards the others that were gathered.

"Gohan there you are, I wondered where you'd gotten to. Everyone's here now so we'll be taking off" Piccolo spoke before making his way to the ship, leaving the others to say their farewells.

"So do I have to go or is it optional?" Trunks asked hopefully.

"Come on" Goten dragged Trunks by the ear towards the ship. "If I have to go so do you". They entered the ship leaving the others outside.

"Be careful" Videl ordered, giving Gohan a kiss and a hug goodbye.

"Don't worry too much" he responded. He said a quick goodbye to Dende and then followed after Piccolo. Vegeta was the next to follow, arms crossed with a scowl on his face.

"Bye Vegeta" Videl called out, knowing that it was pointless.

"Humph" was his response. The door to the spaceship shut behind him and a few minutes later the ship began to take off into space. Dende and Videl watched as the spaceship left Earth and began its journey to Namek.

"Erm…Videl?" Dende asked after looking around him.

"Hmm?" she turned to him.

"Where's Pan?" her eyes widened and she too looked around herself at the lookout, but she couldn't see her daughter anywhere.

"Oh no!"...

* * *

"So I guess this is our home for the next two days" Goten said, looking around the control room with everyone else.

"Not too bad, it's quite roomy" Trunks voiced happily, relieved that at least they wouldn't be cramped up with each other for days.

"I wonder if there's any furniture in here"

"If there is I hope it's soft, like the couches at Capsule Corp. they're the best"

"Can we redecorate this place?" Goten asked.

"I don't see why not, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking, for the wallpaper-"

"If you ladies are finished discussing home furnishing-" Vegeta cut in, "-Then maybe we can do something that doesn't involve pink flowered curtains and daises"

"Well he'd know all about wearing pink" Trunks whispered to Goten, but Vegeta heard.

"What was that, brat?"

"N-Nothing" he stuttered, holding his hands up. Vegeta continued to glare at him for a few more minutes until something got all their attention at once.

 **THUD!**

"What was that?" Piccolo asked no one in particular, Goten and Trunks shrugged their shoulders.

"Whatever it was it came from the back of the ship, but I can't sense anyone's energy back there. So either they don't have any, or…" Gohan started.

"They're suppressing it" Vegeta finished; he walked over to the door that lead out of the control room and opened it. Everyone followed as he headed for the back of the ship, ready to reprimand the intruder. Both Goten and Trunks were getting freaked out from the tense silence as nobody was saying anything.

"You know, maybe no-one's there" Trunks tried.

"Yeah it could just be that something fell" Goten added.

"If you believe that then you're stupider than Kakarot" Vegeta said simply.

* * *

 _On Earth…_

"Achoo" Goku sneezed while in the middle of performing a scissor-kick on Uub.

"Huh? Are you okay master? Are you getting sick?" Uub questioned worriedly, stopping the fight briefly.

"No it's fine; I think Vegeta said something mean about me that's all"

"Oh" they went back to fighting.

* * *

 _Back on the ship…_

"I'm not as bad as Dad" Goten said sulkily.

"Quiet we're almost there" Gohan held his hand out to stop everyone once they made it to the room that the noise had come from.

"I'll deal with this…" Vegeta began.

"No, I say we all go in together, we don't know who's in there and we don't know how many are in there" Piccolo argued, preparing himself.

"Pfft…waste of time, I could do it faster if I didn't have you lot slowing me down" he mumbled, but allowed them all to gather around the door.

"On the count of three" Gohan ordered, Vegeta rolled his eyes. "One, two, three…" they barged the door open and trooped into the room ready for a fight, what they saw instead caused everyone to fall to the floor in disbelief. They stood up slowly and stared in exasperation at the intruder.

"Pan!" They all said in unison.

* * *

 **So let me know what you think so I can improve the story each chapter. Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. The Stowaway

_Disclaimer - I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the characters._

 _A/N - New chapter's up! Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

 _ **Previously on Dragon Ball C…**_

 _ **"Agreed that's why I'm going" Piccolo announced.**_

 _ **"Me too"**_

 _ **Answering Elder Moori's call, the Z- Warriors minus Goku prepared for the journey to Namek.**_

 _ **"Be careful" Videl ordered.**_

 _ **"Don't worry too much"**_

 _ **Saying goodbye to their loved ones, they set off leaving Earth, but there was one problem.**_

 _ **"Erm…Videl? Where's Pan?"**_

 _ **Looks like there's a stowaway, find out how they decide to deal with this, today…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - The Stowaway**

"Pan!" They all said in unison.

Pan for her part stood up from the floor and scratched the back of her head while laughing nervously up at them.

"Erm…surprise!" she said timidly.

"Pan what are you doing here, you were told you couldn't go" Gohan questioned angrily.

"Humph…seems your brat won't take no for an answer, it's her saiyan blood that's telling her to go face a new challenge" Vegeta said after a bit of thought.

"No, that's not it; I wasn't going to go…" Pan started.

"Don't lie to me, you planned this didn't you? That's why you wanted to come to the lookout"

"Come on Gohan; remember that she's only five-" Goten began.

"Yeah I doubt she planned this whole thing out just so she could tag along" Trunks finished.

"You and Mum walked off without me" Pan said, trying to explain herself.

"I thought you'd left the ship"

"No, me and Mummy didn't finish looking around so when you came and the two of you started ignoring me, I wandered around the rest of the ship" she paused before continuing; a bit hesitant to mention what else she had to say. "By the way, there's a dent in the ship…but I didn't do it…" she smiled up at them innocently, hoping they wouldn't get too mad.

Everyone just gaped at her, mouths' hanging open. Not only did she stowaway on the ship, but now she's dented it, it was going to be a long two days.

"We need to turn this ship around, now!" Gohan ordered, turning to Vegeta who shook his head in response.

"Not a chance, I'm anxious to fight this warrior and I'm not having my fight delayed because your brat can't follow rules"

*"I can to follow rules"* Pan shouted indignantly but was ignored by everyone else in the room.

"Vegeta please, this is my daughter we're talking about, TURN IT AROUND!" Gohan practically shouted the last part, losing patience with the prince of all saiyans.

"Listen brat I already told you I'm not going to turn the ship around, so be quiet and let's start some training" Vegeta left the room, seemingly losing interest in the situation. Gohan was staring daggers at the back of Vegeta's head, but before he could go after him Piccolo placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Piccolo what are you doing..." he started, only to get interrupted.

"For once I'm with Vegeta on this, planet Namek is under attack and they're not going to pause the attack so we can drop off Pan back on Earth"

"But if she comes with us she'll be in danger" Gohan pleaded.

"I remember when you were four years old and you helped defend Earth against Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa. Pan's your child, she'll be able to handle herself" Piccolo said trying to reassure him, it seemed to be working as well, until Goten opened his mouth.

"Yeah, I mean the worst that can happen is we get there and she gets captured and killed, but we can just use the dragon balls to bring her back anyway" Trunks and Piccolo both face palmed, wondering how Goten could be so thick. They all looked at Gohan to see that he'd gone pale.

"Turn the ship around" he ordered Piccolo, panic stricken. Piccolo glared at Goten before giving Gohan his answer.

"No Gohan we can't. Listen, no one here's going to let anything happen to Pan, just trust us" before Gohan could say anything more Pan walked over to him and tapped his leg to get his attention. He looked down at her.

"Don't worry daddy, I can take care of myself and I'll be with you so if anyone did try attacking me you'd be there to let them know they made a mistake coming after me" She smiled warmly at him then gave him a thumbs-up. That seemed to calm him down slightly, although he still had no idea who they'd be up against so there was still some doubt in the back of his mind.

"Come on ladies we only have two days to get some training done before we land" Vegeta called from the other room. Everyone glared in his direction at being called 'ladies' then sighed and went to go find him before he could insult them some more.

"We're not ladies" Trunks muttered on his way out.

* * *

They were all gathered in the cylindrical control room ready to train, well, almost ready to train. Right now Gohan was arguing with Vegeta again but this time it wasn't because he'd refused to drop Pan off on Earth, it was because Vegeta had told him a few minutes ago that since Pan was coming with them to Namek, she would be doing the training as well, which didn't sit well with Gohan at all.

"No way, absolutely not!" Gohan said defiantly.

"Do you want her to die?" Vegeta questioned him while raising a brow.

"You'd better be very careful with what you say next Vegeta" he whispered threateningly, stepping closer to him and silently daring him to continue with what he was saying, which was annoying the saiyan prince.

"What could you possibly do brat? You stopped training a long time ago, it's pitiful how weak you've become and here you are threatening me, bah! don't make me laugh" Gohan tried to ignore that statement but he knew Vegeta was right about him being weak, he hadn't trained in ten years and since he gave up being 'the great saiyaman' he wasn't even fighting anymore.

He'd spent his time studying instead which in hindsight was a terrible idea, he was a saiyan, he couldn't just walk away from fighting, it was in his blood.

He didn't say anything though, he didn't want to give Vegeta the satisfaction that what he'd said was the truth. Instead he continued glaring at him, there was no way he was going to give in and let Pan train with them, she was just a child.

"Gohan...I think Vegeta has a point" Goten quickly voiced to avoid watching a fight that was sure to take place if no one said anything. Gohan turned to him, shooting the glare his way.

"What did you say?" he asked angrily.

"I get that you're worried about her getting hurt, but she needs the training so she can defend herself when we get to Namek"

"If she doesn't have any training then she won't have much of a chance at surviving" Trunks added in to try and get Gohan to see reason. Gohan was silent, he was torn between letting her train with them and keeping her safe. He knew she needed the training but she'd never had this kind of training before and he didn't know if she could handle it.

He looked over in Pan's direction to see her staring out of one of the windows, mesmerised by the view of space. She looked so vulnerable and gentle, could he really put her in a position where she could get hurt?

"She'll be fine, have faith in your daughter" Piccolo said, noticing that Gohan needed that extra push to agree with them.

* * *

After finally agreeing to let Pan train with them and after much arguing everyone had decided on having the gravity at 100g, but Gohan knew that Pan would still struggle with that.

For the first hour of training Goten and Trunks would spar with each other, Vegeta and Piccolo would spar and Gohan and Pan would spar. The second hour everyone would be using circular robots to train with.

"Is everyone ready for the gravity change?" Piccolo asked as Vegeta headed to the gravity button. They all nodded an affirmative and felt the gravity changing slightly, the only one who felt a huge weight on them was Pan, she fell to her knees as the gravity pulled her down.

"Pan are you okay? should we change the gravity back to how it was?" Gohan asked her as he knelt by her with a worried expression on his face. Pan clenched her teeth and fists and tried standing back up, her muscles were aching and she was shaking all over but eventually she was back on her feet, slightly hunched over.

"N-No Dad, I-I'm fine" she gasped, trying to get her breathing back under control.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" Gohan announced, hoping his daughter would quit and relax elsewhere on the ship.

"Look brat, if you want your daughter to survive on Namek then she needs this training. We can't babysit her all the time we're there" Vegeta said flatly, annoyed that there was another hold up on his training. The others looked a bit hesitant watching her struggle but they knew Vegeta was right, she needed this.

"D-Dad don't worry..." Pan took a step forward, figuring she should get used to the new gravity before sparring with her dad. She took another, and another, continuing like that while everyone else got on with their sparring matches.

Gohan watched her, keeping an eye on her and making sure he was there in case she needed him.

* * *

Vegeta charged at Piccolo, preparing to strike him at the side of his head, but Piccolo dodged to the right and attempted a kick to Vegeta's stomach. But that was avoided as well as Vegeta lifted his left leg up to block, their legs connected causing a tiny shock wave. They separated and jumped back, landing on opposite sides of the room.

Piccolo came in for another attack, intending to knee his opponent in the face but before he made contact Vegeta shimmered out of view and reappeared behind him, elbowing him in the back of the head.

Piccolo went sprawling across the floor but recovered quickly, he jumped into the air and charged up a ki blast ready to fire at Vegeta. Vegeta powered up a ki blast of his own, he let it crackle in his hand as he waited for Piccolo to launch his. After a few more seconds Piccolo launched his followed by Vegeta launching his. They both connected causing a huge explosion as both ki blasts tried to overpower the other.

The whole room shone brightly as the blue energy balls battled for dominance, crackling like electricity with bolts flying all over the place. Eventually they both cancelled each other out and another explosion occurred in between the two fighters.

Vegeta wasted no time and attacked Piccolo, throwing a punch his way, but Piccolo caught it and gripped onto his arm and began swinging Vegeta around. After a few spins he released him and watched as he sailed across the room heading for a wall. But he steadied himself in the air just before him and the wall connected.

Piccolo came in and appeared at the side of Vegeta, he launched a kick and felt it connect with Vegeta's back which inevitably caused Vegeta to go face first into the wall. Vegeta pulled himself away from the wall then turned around and threw a round of punches at Piccolo who dodged and blocked them all.

They were both moving at lightning speed, attacking and dodging each others attack. They got faster with each throw and were now a blur in the room, Vegeta landed a strike on Piccolo's face which caused him to stumble slightly, giving Vegeta an opening.

He charged in and kicked Piccolo in the gut then faded out and appeared where Piccolo was about to land and elbowed him in the back, making him shoot up into the air. He then faded out again and appeared above Piccolo and threw both his connected fists down on his head. Piccolo went shooting down to the ground but quickly turned himself in the air and landed quite heavily on his feet.

* * *

"WOW! They're good" Pan voiced as she watched Vegeta and Piccolo fight, astounded at their speed and power. She was finally getting used to the gravity in here, she still felt a strain on her but it was becoming bearable now.

"They're just warming up Pan, that's nowhere near as good as I've seen them" Gohan told her. She turned to him with her mouth hanging open, trying to decide if he was being serious or not. Gohan chuckled. "Do you really think they're going to fight with everything they have during a training match? That's reserved for the bad guys who threaten to destroy Earth, or in this case another planet"

Pan continued staring at him, not saying a word. Now she was curious to see how strong her dad really was, but that wouldn't happen for awhile. She was very impatient.

"So, are you ready for a sparring match or do you still need to get used to the gravity?" he asked her nicely, trying not to make it seem like he was rushing her.

"No I'm good for a match" Pan answered, looking forward to it. They both moved to one side of the room where they could spar without interference, then they got into a stance and prepared for the fight.

* * *

After three long painful hours of training everyone was exhausted, they'd decided to retire for the day and went to go get cleaned up. Once Pan had finished putting on her pyjamas she left her room and made her way towards the kitchen, hoping to have a snack before bed since she hadn't had much to eat today.

Pan entered the kitchen to find her dad sat at one of the tables, drinking a cup of coffee. She wandered over to him and went to sit in the empty chair next to him, struggling as the chair seat was a bit high for her. She heard her dad chuckle as she sprawled out face-first on the seat with her legs dangling over the edge, she was trying to haul herself up - with much difficulty.

Deciding he would end her humiliation before someone else came in, Gohan put his cup on the table then helped her get onto the chair. He waited until she was settled then went back to drinking his drink, after taking a sip he looked over at her and addressed her.

"You did really well today Pan, I'm proud of you" Gohan said cheerfully while beaming down at his daughter who in turn smiled up at him from the compliment.

"Thanks Dad" she replied, happy that her dad thought she was making an improvement. Maybe now he wouldn't have second thoughts about bringing her along, if not she still had two whole days to show him she was ready for this.

"I think your mum's going to kill me when we get home" he added miserably, staring gloomily into his half full cup. He was dreading going back to Earth, not knowing how he was going to survive when Videl got a hold of him, then there was his mum who would yell his ear off for endangering her granddaughter. He gave a loud sigh then took another sip of his coffee.

"I'm sure we can talk her out of killing you" Pan said optimistically, "If you bring me back in one piece she might be too happy to be mad at you and you'll stay in one piece" Gohan smiled at that, she'd said it so lightly, as though being killed was just a casual thing, certainly nothing to fuss over. It sounded to him that her idea of being killed was like falling asleep and then waking up once the dragon balls told you to.

He shook his head a little, a bit put out that she didn't worry about death, obviously she was a kid so she shouldn't really have to worry about it, but, since she was going with them to save Namek he really wished she wouldn't take it so lightly. Was she worried about her safety at all?

"Dad?" he was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard her voice calling to him, he looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to be okay?" Pan asked after a brief hesitation.

"Of course we are" Gohan responded, though even as he'd said this he couldn't shake that uneasy feeling he'd been having since they took off, he knew things were only going to get hard from here. _'I guess she is a bit concerned after all'_ he thought to himself after seeing the scared look on her face as she'd asked that question.

He looked back over at Pan and could tell she didn't quite believe his answer, so he tried reassuring her. "Don't worry Pan, I'm sure everything's going to be fine. Who knows, maybe what's happening on Namek isn't that bad"

* * *

The hooded man entered the dark chamber, his footsteps echoing throughout the whole hideout, he was rushing. So far his plans had been going smoothly, he had an army at his disposal and Frieza hadn't come looking for him which meant he didn't know he was still alive.

But for some reason some of his soldiers had picked up a ship on their way back to report to him, it wasn't any of their ships but it didn't look like any of Frieza's soldiers ships either, whatever ship it was it seemed to be heading this way.

He'd told some of his soldiers to head back to planet Scorpos, that way they could take another look at the ship and try to identify who it was. The last thing he needed was people interfering with his plans.

The room he was currently in housed most of his master plan, all the equipment was here and so was all his prisoners, chained up against the walls. Ignoring the threats thrown his way by the Nameks he moved over to the big machine in the centre of the room, he waited a moment before pulling the lever down and as soon as he did the chained up Nameks began to scream as electricity coursed through the chains holding them up and entered their bodies.

Their screams carried out through the hallways causing some of the Namekians who were locked up in their cells to shudder, they were next...


	4. Day 1

_Disclaimer - I still don't own DB/Z/GT/Super... sadly._

 _A/N - New chapter is here, hope you enjoy reading it. The story's going a bit slow, I know, but it does pick up especially near the end of the first arc. I just want to apologize in advance, I haven't written fighting scenes before this story so I think when I get used to writing them I'll re-edit this story to make the fighting scenes better. :)_

* * *

 **Previously on Dragon Ball C...**

 **"Pan!?" They all said in unison.**

 **"Erm...surprise!"**

 **The Z-Warriors had found Pan at the back of the ship after they'd left Earth and were on their way to Namek.**

 **"Pan are you okay? Should we change the gravity back to how it was?"**

 **"N-No Dad, I-I'm fine"**

 **After much persuading, Gohan's decided to let Pan go with them to Namek, now the first day of living on the ship begins today...**

* * *

 **Chapter Four - Day 1**

Pan awoke the next day slightly confused about where she was, she opened her eyes after realising she wasn't at home in her bed. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes then took in her surroundings, the room was far too depressing for her liking, the walls were a light murky yellow colour making the room look quite dull. There were no windows in here so the room itself was dark, it would have been pitch black were it not for the few candles sitting at the edges of the room, although it did make the place rather eerie. Pan decided to get out of bed and look around, she was still half asleep so it was no wonder she couldn't remember where she was.

After a few minutes of looking around the room she was in she went over to the only door she could see and left, hoping to get some answers somewhere else. Still half asleep, she didn't notice the large window in the hallway she was walking in that gave a clear view of space. She carried on, oblivious to it, until she came across another door, she shrugged her shoulders as she had a silent conversation with herself in her head, trying to decide whether she should go through the door or not. She went with the former and pushed the door open slowly, trying to be as quiet as she could be, as she was doing so she realised she was hungry, her stomach made a loud rumbling noise, destroying any means of her being the element of surprise. Pan punched her stomach to try and shush it.

"Oomph" then realised that was a stupid idea when she winded herself, on the plus side though, it woke her up slightly.

Pan stayed hunched over for a bit before she straightened up and continued through the door she'd just opened, she was more awake now and highly alert, she still hadn't figured out where she was. As soon as she entered the room she noticed there was a shadow of a person reflecting on the wall at the front of the room, she inched closer to it to find out where the person was and realised that the said person was sat on a white egg-shaped chair, but it was turned away from her so she couldn't make out who it was.

She decided to go in and attack first, that's what her dad always told her to do in these situations, strike before the enemy has a chance to. Pan tiptoed along the edge of the room, steadily making progress to the chair.

She was close now, a few more steps and she would be right behind the chair that held the intruder...or was she the intruder? She couldn't tell. If she could remember how she got here then she'd be able to determine who the bad guy was here, for all she knew, maybe she was the bad guy. But highly doubtful.

Pan was right behind the chair now, so now was the time to strike, she got into a fighting stance and counted to three in her head, (another thing her dad had taught her) and then jumped and aimed a kick at the man in the chair who she had just now noticed had spiky black hair.

"Kiai!" Pan cried, landing a kick right to the back of the enemies head.

"Oww!"

"Oh" she muttered.

"What's going on?" Gohan came rushing into the room a few minutes later wearing his training Gi.

"Are we under attack?" Trunks asked with concern evident in his voice, he scanned the room looking for any sign of an attack.

"Every man for himself!" Goten declared, turning around and trying to leave the room, but Piccolo grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt to stop him from doing so.

"V-Vegeta?" Gohan asked while trying to stifle a laugh, Vegeta was now stood next to Pan rubbing the back of his head and glaring at her, a twitch apparent near his temple.

"CONTROL YOUR BRAT, BRAT!" he bellowed at the half-saiyan, but he kept his glare fixed on Pan, as if daring her to speak.

"Geez Veggie you're no fun" Pan told him grumpily, using the nickname she loved to call him. That only made him angrier.

"Veggie must be really healthy" Goten joked, he doubled over laughing, obviously finding his pun funny.

"I can't express to you enough how lame that was" Trunks announced to his best friend while folding his arms and shaking his head, clearly not impressed.

"Ha ha, your dad's a vegetable" Pan began chanting, running around Vegeta a few time before Trunks reminded her of something.

"Pan your name means bread" she stopped in her tracks, comprehension suddenly dawning on her. Gohan and Piccolo watched them all from the sidelines, both worried that this was how it was going to be for the two day journey. After watching for a few more minutes of Vegeta bickering at Pan, Goten and Trunks encouraging a fight to break out and Pan pulling childish faces at Vegeta, Gohan finally decided to step in and sort things out.

"Pan, why did you kick Vegeta?" he asked his daughter accusingly, folding his arms and trying to appear intimidating, but failing with his goofy child-like face.

"I didn't know it was him. I thought he was a bad guy!" she replied defensively, trying to clear her name and hopefully stop Vegeta from exacting his revenge against her. Vegeta only harrumphed in response to her excuse, obviously not believing her one bit.

Piccolo walked away from them all and leaned against one of the far walls of the control room, seemingly losing interest (if he ever had any) with the whole thing. Gohan rubbed the back of his head, a natural habit, not exactly sure what to say now.

"Uh...Vegeta, if she didn't mean to do it then you can't really get mad at her..." he tried but was cut short by the saiyan prince.

"Considering we're the only ones on this ship who do you suppose she thought I was?" That question stumped everyone in the room, excluding Pan. No one having any clue as to who she could've mistaken him for, they all turned to her expectantly and waited for her response. She took a painfully long time before she decided to give her answer.

"I thought you were a space alien..." she said rather confidently. Everyone fell to the floor, in a comical way, with a loud 'THUD'. All that suspense for that? They got up rather slowly and blinked at her.

"...Space?..." Goten started.

"...Alien?..." Trunks finished, both staring at her incredulously.

"Yeah, a scary space alien who came to this ship to eat our brains and kill our young, which is why I was SO scared and why I attacked without hesitation" Pan explained, wanting the grown-ups to understand why she took the necessary action.

Everyone gaped at her, all concerned about her sanity, save for Vegeta of course. He knew she never had any sanity to begin with, not when she was Kakarot's brat's brat. The air was filled with an idiotic silence, Gohan supposed they could give her the benefit of the doubt, she was a child after all, he was sure kids had weird imaginations to this extent...right?

"So..." Trunks drawled out, startling them all in the process.

"This isn't awkward at all" Goten articulated, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Nobody enjoyed his facetious comment, especially since it was too early in the morning for them, so they all walked past him, slapping him on the back of the head as they went by. Pan was the last one to reach him and Goten thought that at least she wouldn't hit him, but alas, he was wrong. In fact, her hit was the worst since she was putting full power behind it.

"That's what you get for looking at me like I'm weird!" she explained whilst waving her tiny fist in his face, as though daring him to retaliate. Pan skipped off after the others and left Goten all by himself to sulk.

* * *

A few hours later they were all once again back in the control room, after getting themselves something to eat from the kitchen first. They were about to begin their training, today it was going to be Gohan VS Vegeta, Trunks VS Piccolo and Goten VS Pan.

"I'm changing the gravity so you idiots better be ready 'cause I'm not changing it back" Vegeta told the other five who all nodded an understanding, although they were ticked off at him calling them 'idiots'.

Vegeta went over to the gravity control panel and pressed a few buttons and just like that Pan felt that large change of gravity as it tried to splatter her to the ship's floor as if she were made out of liquid. The tug intensified and she felt her muscles begin to strain from the weight, sweat beaded down her forehead but she quickly wiped them away, trying not to show that she was having difficulty like the last time. Unfortunately Gohan was keeping a keen eye on her and began fussing over her the moment she tensed up.

"Pan don't strain yourself, just like yesterday you can hold off your fight until your body starts getting used to the gravity"

"We only have two days to train Dad, I can't spend that time walking around the room while you guys are fighting!" Pan whined indignantly, her voice high-pitched, higher than usual.

"You can't force yourself that'll only end up with you getting hurt"

" ' !"she huffed out loudly, drawing out each syllable slowly and coherently while straightening up. She loved her dad but his constant worrying was just too much, she felt like he didn't believe in her abilities which annoyed her.

Pan stomped past her dad, albeit slowly because she had difficulty moving, it didn't exactly give the intimidating notion she was going for but it had to do. She walked over to Goten, leaving a few feet of distance between them, then bent her knees and got into a stance, signalling that she was ready for the sparring match to begin. Goten complied after much hesitation, shooting Gohan a furtive look before he too went into a stance.

As soon as Goten got into his stance Pan charged at him, wanting to prove to her dad that she was indeed capable of doing this. She aimed a kick to his groin but Goten quickly jumped out of the way after giving a very girlish yelp when he realised where she was aiming for.

"HEY!"

Pan frowned then decided to go in for another attack, she landed back on the floor then sprung up into the air - with difficulty - and tried a round-house kick to his abdomen, but that too was avoided as Goten lifted his arm up to block her oncoming attack. He retaliated by shooting a fist her way towards her face and she barely had time to dodge it from this close a range, she ducked under his punch just in time, listening as it sailed over head causing a 'whoosh' and disturbing a few strands of her hair on top of her head and then kicked him in the shin with her right foot.

Goten howled in pain then fired a barrage of punches at her, trying not to put too much power into the attacks. She struggled fending his attacks off and some managed to make contact with her, she was hit in her stomach, on her face and a lot of his punches connected with her arms as she crossed them over her body, trying to shield herself from the onslaught.

The match continued like that for awhile, Goten on the offence and Pan on the defence. She didn't know how long she could keep this up, her arms were stinging and were starting to go numb, she was panting hard now as she was forced backwards from the impact of his hits. She had an inkling that it was the gravity that was draining all her stamina, after all, this wasn't the first time she'd had training matches and she'd lasted a lot longer in those before getting worn out, but she'd never trained on a different level of gravity.

Pan was so lost in thought she completely missed the punch that had broken through her defences and was heading towards her face, his fist made contact and there was a loud 'CRACK' heard; followed by Pan shooting to the other side of the room and flying straight into the wall, getting embedded in it.

Everyone's fight's came to a sudden halt as soon as they heard the crack of a bone being broken, then they noticed as Pan crashed into the wall opposite where she was fighting. Gohan rushed over to her as quick as a flash and pulled her out of the wall, he carried her limp body to the middle of the room and set her down carefully on the floor.

"Pan? Pan?" Gohan kept calling her name frantically but she wasn't responding. He rounded on Goten and it looked as though he would pounce on him at any given moment which made Goten audibly gulp and take a few steps back, holding his hands up in front of him.

"G-Gohan I-I'm so s-sorry, I thought she was going to block that punch. I swear" he stuttered, fearing for his life right now, also feeling extremely guilty for hurting his niece.

Gohan stood up and towered over him, trying very hard to control his anger. All this time he was worried about an enemy hurting her and it was his own brother that, though inadvertently, ended up causing his only daughter harm.

They both continued bickering at each other, Gohan threatening to beat him senseless and Goten trying to prevent that from happening, it went on for quite a while until someone cleared their throat noisily.

"Be quiet you two, she's waking up" Piccolo ordered them both, motioning with a tilt of his head to Pan. Gohan immediately turned back to her, forgetting about his brother for the time being.

Slowly but surely she was indeed waking up, she let out a low groan that was barely audible, soon followed by a few louder moans of pain. She opened her eyes, squinting at the light of the room as it was far too bright for her right now. Everything was blurry to her and the people around her resembled colourful blobs.

She frowned as she tasted something liquidy on her lips, she licked it wondering what it could be but found it didn't taste nice at all so she gagged, wincing as a sharp pain on her nose washed over her in an instant. Pan put a hand to her nose to find out what the problem was but as soon as she touched it she yelped and jerked away from the offending hand.

"Pan are you okay? I knew this was a bad idea, don't worry honey we'll get you fixed up in no time" Gohan smiled reassuringly at her while sighing inwardly in relief, she was fine...sort of.

Pan listened as the red and black blob continued jabbering on and on about something, but she was still slightly out of it so she couldn't get her mind to put together his words in a coherent sentence.

"You guys can go back to training, I'm going to patch her up and then take her to rest for awhile" Gohan announced, picking the small figure up in his arms and cradling her. Goten paled, realising that he was going to have to spar with Vegeta since Trunks refused to and Piccolo did it yesterday. He had to find a way out of this.

"Rest for awhile? come on Gohan she's not a child, br-" He stopped himself abruptly after he remembered who they were talking about right now, in this case Pan was actually a child, a five year old for that matter. He felt like an idiot for saying that.

"Your stupidity hurts my ears!" Vegeta growled, getting more annoyed at the saiyan brat, the said saiyan brat laughed nervously then backed away from him, not wanting to die before they even got to Namek.

"There's some senzu beans in one of the top cupboards in the kitchen to the left" Piccolo relayed to Gohan after having that drilled into his head by Bulma who insisted on going over the instructions of the ship and forcing him to remember where each object belongs. He shuddered as he thought back to that long painful hour.

Gohan nodded a thanks Piccolo's way then left the room to drop off Pan on her bed, leaving the others to get back to their training. He looked down at her and noticed that her eyes were unfocused and she was frowning in concentration as she tried to grasp her surroundings. He lightly kissed her on her forehead then smiled as she cuddled up to him, her hand clenched to the font of his Gi tightly. He sighed, knowing that this was just the beginning...


	5. Day 2

Disclaimer - I do not own DB/Z/GT/Super.

A/N - NEW CHAPTER! Won't be uploading for awhile, working on some more chapters before I continue uploading any. Hope you like :)

* * *

 ** _Previously on Dragon Ball C..._**

 ** _"Pan, why did you kick Vegeta?"_**

 ** _"I didn't know it was him. I thought he was a bad guy!"_**

 ** _Conflict ensued during their first day living on the ship as Pan mistook the highly agitated Vegeta as an enemy._**

 ** _"We only have two days to train Dad, I can't spend that time walking around the room while you guys are fighting!"_**

 ** _"You can't force yourself that'll only end up with you getting hurt"_**

 ** _Making a valid point Pan ignores her father's protests and begins her fight with Goten, that unfortunately had consequences. Find out if their second and final day goes any better, today..._**

* * *

 **Chapter Five - Day 2**

Pan woke up to find herself back in her bed, thankfully not making the same mistake as yesterday by thinking she'd been kidnapped. The first thing she noticed straight away was that she wasn't alone in the room, everybody minus Vegeta was gathered inside the room trying their best to be casual, but her dad's worried expression on his face told her exactly why they were all in here. Memories of yesterday came flooding back to her, space alien, moody veggie, her fight with Uncle Goten...laying helplessly on the floor staring at talking blobs.

Now she remembered, she'd been fighting Uncle Goten, eventually getting tired and slacking on her defence-which in turn caused one of his punches to break through and hit its mark...her. She hoped she had at least put up a decent fight, though she doubted she did, now that she thought about it, it didn't seem as though they'd been sparing for that long before she'd gone unconscious.

"Hey Panny you're awake, how're you feeling?" Gohan asked quietly, worrying that he'd startle her if he said anything too loudly. Pan stared at him groggily, head pounding and sleep deprived, right this moment she despised him, because he was completely fine...except for that goofy face that he couldn't exactly be the blame for in his defence.

Instead of answering his question she decided she'd get out of bed and stop being a masterpiece she knew she was that everyone was ogling at. She pushed herself up, noticing the strain that simple act had on her, then closed her eyes and waited a few seconds for her to catch her breath.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to move around so much, you banged your head against that wall pretty hard" Gohan stated, trying to talk his daughter out of leaving the bed. It didn't seem as though it was working, much to his annoyance.

Pan grunted a response then continued getting up, she pulled the covers off herself then moved her legs over to the edge of the bed so they were dangling just above the floor. She rubbed her tired eyes then stretched, letting a yawn escape her lips in the process. She winced a little as the pain she felt on her nose yesterday came back after that little gesture, noticing that they were staring at her like a hawk she covered it up by pretending she was about to sneeze. Everyone watched as she placed both her feet onto the ships floor and stood up slowly.

"Maybe you should lay back down-" Gohan tried again, but this time he was interrupted as Pan frowned at him and began speaking.

"Excuse me Mr b-o-s-s-y! I am perfectly capable of standing on my own. two. feet!" though as soon as she'd finished announcing that statement her eyes glazed over and she comically fell backwards onto the floor, causing a loud 'THUD' to ensue, echoing throughout the room and offending everyone who was gathered's ears.

They rushed over to her to see if she was okay, Gohan in the lead. After getting confirmation that she was completely fine they stood there in silence, all hovering over her and looking down at her with raised eyebrows.

"I thought you were 'perfectly capable' of standing on your own two feet" Goten taunted, making sure to emphasize on the words he quoted from her. Pan glared at him, but she could tell from the annoying grin he had plastered to his face that her glare wasn't very intimidating from the position she was in.

"Quiet blobby!" she huffed at him, wanting more than anything for him to lean a little closer to her so she could pull on his hair. Goten responded by sticking his tongue out at her and pulling weird faces, and then he turned around and stuck his behind in the air, tapping in with his hand, goading her to hit the target.

Pan was regretting staying on the ship instead of leaving when her Mum did, now she was stuck here with them all and so far it hadn't been going well for her. She ignored her Uncles goading and hauled herself up into a sitting position, being careful not to move too quickly this time, the idea of passing out again and causing her dad to worry didn't seem very appealing to her at the moment.

"Here Pan, let me help" Gohan held his hand out to her and after a few seconds of her refusing to take it; she caved and accepted his help, she carefully got back on her feet and then let go of his hand and stood proud, causing the others to sweat-drop. _'Did she think we wouldn't notice she had help?'_ Goten thought quietly to himself while rubbing the back of his head.

Pan looked at them all with a puzzled expression drawn on her face, wondering why they were staring at her like that, _'Maybe they're in awe'_ she concluded, folding her arms and nodding her head while she had her eyes closed from thinking. The others watched as she nodded at nothing in particular, causing question marks to appear above their heads.

"So what are we doing today? More training?" she asked once everyone had recovered and were now going back to acting (what they call) 'casual'. She opened her eyes and looked at them all, waiting for someone to answer her question, but it looked as though they were hesitant about answering. Goten coughed nervously and was about to answer but Trunks beat him to it.

"A-Actually Pan, we're training...you're not - it's just, you're still a kid and we're worried that the hit you took yesterday is still affecting you, so you have to sit todays' training out" he blurted it out as quick as he could, deciding to treat it as though ripping off a band-aid, do it quick and then it's over with. But the look on her face was making him regret ever opening his mouth, for a five year old she was quite scary. Gohan decided it was time for him to say something.

"Sorry Pan but he's right, I mean you already proved to us that you're not fine when you collapsed. I just think it's safer that you stay out of it today, as much as I hate saying this; there's going to be a lot of fighting when we get to Namek so you might as well rest up, because I don't think we can keep you out of it" Gohan had been trying not to think about it too much but he knew he couldn't ignore that fact, because she was coming with them it meant her life would be in danger and he wasn't naive enough to believe he could protect her from all of it.

Pan was stood there looking down at the floor, she hated the idea of being there and not doing anything. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that she was still having trouble from the injury she sustained yesterday, but, since she was going with them she wanted to be of help to them. After all, her Grandpa had taught her to give it everything she's got and not to give in, she knew if he were here now he would allow her to do the training, but with a heavy sigh she reminded herself that he wasn't.

"...Okay, I'll stay out of training today..." she said in a monotone voice, not even trying to cover up her disappointment. Gohan watched her as she continued looking at the floor, no smile on her usually cheerful face making him feel bad, he didn't like seeing her like this.

"Pan I-" he started.

"-Ladies!" Vegeta's voice rang through the air startling everyone.

"We're not ladies" Goten and Trunks mumbled to each other as they made their way out of the room, not wanting Vegeta to come looking for them which would only annoy him and scare them more, not to mention he'd make them pay for taking some time out of his 'precious' training.

"I guess I'd better go too, I need to show a certain saiyan prince what happens when I get called a lady!" Piccolo told the two of them, cracking his knuckles as a smirk crawled onto his face.

They watched him leave the room and now they were the only two left. A silence creeped up on them that they both found uncomfortable, instead of trying to clear the air by talking some more about it Gohan decided it was best to leave her now, that way he wouldn't accidentally say something that he'd regret and she'd be thinking of while he was off training with the others.

"I've got to go, try get some rest. I'll come check up on you in an hour" he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead then stood up and left the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

Pan waited a while, standing in the same spot her dad had left her in, before she moved back over to her bed. She didn't want to go and watch them as they practiced, that would be like pouring salt on a wound, so instead she decided to listen to what her dad said and get some rest. Hopefully that would speed things up so by the time she woke up hours later she would finally be well enough to at least get some training in.

* * *

Pan woke up a while later and immediately felt the relief that sleep had provided, she was no longer in any pain - sure the senzu bean did most of the work but sleeping definitely helped speed her recovery. Her head wasn't pounding anymore which she was certainly thankful for, and her eyesight was crystal clear instead of blurry.

Stretching slowly - enjoying the satisfying sounds her little bones were making - she moved to the edge of her bed and stood up, relieved at not having to worry about standing up too fast.

Pan had no way of knowing the time so she decided to head over to the control room to see if everyone was still training, if they were that would mean she still had the opportunity to at least get a few hours of training in before they made it to Namek.

She stopped halfway through the corridor outside her room to look at the view of space outside the large window, it was amazing. Despite seeing it before she couldn't get over how incredible everything looked out there, it looked peaceful and calm. She watched as a few rocks sailed past the ship heading - who knows where, she took this opportunity to enjoy everything, the peace and quiet, knowing that once they made it to Namek it would be the exact opposite of what it was here.

A noise startled her from her thoughts, it sounded like footsteps. Deciding to have a little fun she hid behind one of the small Capsule Corp. statues, hoping to scare whoever it was as they walked past her hiding spot.

"How long before we make it to Namek?" she heard her daddy's voice ask.

"Not long, I'd say a few hours" Piccolo replied, walking along the corridor with Gohan. Pan stayed hidden behind the statue, not wanting to be caught by them now in case they thought she was trying to listen in on their conversation.

"I'm worried I made the wrong decision with letting Pan come with us, I don't know if I'll be able to protect her" Gohan told him, looking worried.

"Well, it's too late to go back now" Piccolo looked over at him and sighed. "Gohan you worry too much, remember what I said to you two days ago, about having faith in her? I meant it. I know she didn't get a lot of training in during our stay here but she's a saiyan-"

"- Quarter saiyan" Gohan cut in.

"- so when the time comes for the real battle to start it won't matter that she's hardly had any training, she'll fight with her instincts" Piccolo finished, hoping that would get rid of some of the worry Gohan had.

"If anything happens to her..." he couldn't finish what he'd started saying, not wanting to think about something terrible happening to her. "Maybe it was a bad idea to bring her with us, we should have turned the ship around and taken her home"

"Want some advice? You can't protect her from everything, so instead of trying to; you should just do the best you can and hope that she can take care of herself when you can't be there for her" Gohan thought about it for a bit, Piccolo's advice sounded logical but it was easier said than done.

It was hard knowing that he couldn't protect her from everything, and he wanted to believe she could take care of herself but he just couldn't. Sighing to himself he decided that he would try not to worry so much about her, baby steps.

"Thanks Piccolo" he said gratefully. They stopped talking and continued walking along the corridor, oblivious to the little girl who'd been listening to what they'd been saying.

Pan stepped out from behind the statue as their footsteps receded, frowning at what her dad had been saying, _'Does he really regret bringing me along with them?'_ she thought to herself sadly. Wiping her eyes to get rid of the tears that had formed, she followed after them towards the control room.

* * *

Since hearing the conversation her dad had with Mr Piccolo, Pan decided that she wouldn't give him any more of a reason to worry about her, she wanted to show him that she can take care of herself and she didn't need him to protect her. As luck would have it she had the perfect opportunity to do just that, there was still a few hours before they made it to Namek and since she was fully recovered everyone had agreed to let her do some training - even her dad, surprisingly.

She was a little put out though that her opponent for today was Vegeta, she gathered he was still mad at her for kicking him in the head. But she figured since Vegeta wasn't one for holding back (even against a child) she could gain a lot from this sparring match, _'Probably a lot of bruises as well'_ she thought worriedly.

"Listen carefully brat, I'm not going to go easy on you because you're a kid. But don't worry I'm not going to kill you either, well, not intentionally anyway, if you can't handle fighting against me I can't be held accountable for anything that happens to you, got it?" Vegeta told her, annoyed at having to waste his time fighting with a child.

"Humph, as if you could kill me!" Pan responded crossing her arms and holding his stare. Truth be told what he'd just said made her all the more nervous but she wasn't going to back down, she was far to stubborn.

Vegeta grunted at her before walking to one side of the room, he got into a stance then waited for her to do the same. Pan unfolded her arms then copied him, getting into her stance, she didn't know whether to attack first or let him. It seemed as though Vegeta was waiting for her to make the first move, hesitating for a brief moment, she charged at him.

He batted away her fist that she sent towards his face then punched her in the stomach, causing her to bend forward in the air and gag as the air rushed out of her. Vegeta followed with a knee to her left hip which sent her flying sideways a few feet before she steadied herself.

Getting her breath back she went in for another attack, attempting to catch him off guard by sweeping his feet out from under him, but much to her annoyance he jumped up at the last minute then drilled his foot down onto her stomach, forcing her to the ground. He picked her up by the front of her Gi and held her at eye level.

"This is pathetic, aren't you a saiyan? Stop wasting my time and fight as if your life depended on it you worthless br-" he was cut off before he could finish his taunt as a tiny fist smashed into his face, causing him to stumble slightly and loosen his grip.

Using the fact that he was surprised to her advantage she lifted her legs up and kicked both her feet into his chest to break free from his remaining grip, she flipped backwards landing in a crouching position then sprang back towards him like a bullet and went head first into his stomach causing him to double over slightly.

Not giving him any time to recover she followed through with an upper-cut to his chin that would have sent him flying into the air had she been stronger - instead the most it did was snap his head upwards. Feeling the adrenaline coursing through her she continued on, throwing fist after fist into his stomach, not daring to let up in case he went back on the offensive.

For some reason the gravity wasn't affecting her anymore, as soon as she'd had enough of Vegeta's taunts and had swung for him it was like the gravity had returned to normal, she wasn't feeling that tugging on her anymore and instead of her stamina being drained it was gradually rising higher as she continued fighting.

Pan kept up her attacks to his stomach, getting faster with each hit, then powered up a small ki blast and fired it at him who was too close to dodge and ended up being blow back, landing painfully sprawled out on the floor. He got up after a minute then dusted himself off, it was as if none of her attacks had any affect on him.

He began making his way towards her and Pan readied herself, knowing that he wasn't going to let her off for that. As soon as he was stood right in front of her she panicked and swung her fist at him again, but this time he caught it and held onto it. Everything was quiet, the others had stopped their training as soon as Pan had punched Vegeta in the face before and were now worried about how he would respond.

"...Not bad brat, but you need to work on strengthening your attacks" he let go of her fist then went back to the other side of the room, ready to continue with their training. Everyone sighed audibly at this, relieved that he wasn't mad, Pan especially. She smiled over at her dad before going back into her stance, wondering if he had a little more faith in her now.


	6. Planet Namek

_Disclaimer - I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super or any of the characters other than any I've made up._

 _A/N - This is definitely the last chapter for a bit since I'm still working on chapter seven but I'm starting to get back into writing so I don't think it will be that long. Let me know what you think. :)_

* * *

 **Previously on Dragon Ball C...**

 **"There's going to be a lot of fighting when we get to Namek so you might as well rest up, because I don't think we can keep you out of it"**

 **"...Okay, I'll stay out of training today..."**

 **With Pan missing out on more training Gohan worries how she'll fare when they make it to Namek.**

 **"Maybe it was a bad idea to bring her with us, we should have turned the ship around and taken her home"**

 **"Well, it's too late now"**

 **Regretting bringing her along with them, the Z-Warriors prepare for their landing as they enter planet Nameks stratosphere. Find out what they'll discover on Namek today...**

* * *

 **Chapter Six - Planet Namek**

Everything was quiet on the ship today, it was the end of their two day journey and any minute now they'd be preparing for their descent on planet Namek. Right now everyone was in the kitchen sat at the table eating except for Vegeta who was leaning against one of the walls at the far side of the room, refusing to join in on their conversation.

"I'm telling you the truth, I really did see a weird spaceship heading away from where we're heading now" Goten assured them all, annoyed that no one was taking him seriously.

"That doesn't mean they came from Namek, besides if they were Namekians we'd have sensed them or they would've sensed us and made their way over here to ask us for help. Me, Gohan and Vegeta have been to Namek before so they'd be familiar with our power level" Piccolo informed him, not quite sure what to think about what Goten saw.

"Besides, if someone's attacking the planet I doubt they'd let some of them escape that easily, I think they'd notice if a big ship took off into space" Trunks added after he thought about it. Goten remained quiet and sulked, not happy that even his best friend didn't find anything off about it.

Pan frowned slightly, wondering something. "So if they're not Nameki-thingys then does that mean it's those people who are attacking that planet?" The others thought about it for a moment, that was a good question, was it them? Did they know they were coming to stop them?

"Let's not worry about that right now Panny, why don't you finish your breakfast while we wait for the ship to get to Namek?" Gohan said soothingly, not wanting her to worry that the enemy could be on to them already. He also wanted to forget about it, still feeling uncomfortable that she was going with them despite all his best efforts to be fine with her being here.

Still feeling slightly uneasy about the ship Uncle Goten saw, she went back to eating her breakfast although she didn't really have much of an appetite now.

Nobody said anything after that, deciding that since the ship had continued on it's journey away from them and hadn't caused them trouble it didn't seem like anything to worry about, of course that didn't stop the feeling everyone had that something bad was going to happen.

"Vegeta what do you think about that ship?" Piccolo asked, not being able to let the conversation drop just yet.

"If you believe anything that Goten said he saw then you're an idiot" Vegeta answered simply, his voice carefree and untroubled.

"Humph, I don't see how you can stand all high and mighty when you're wearing a black eye from a five year old girl" he countered, smirking at the saiyan prince with his arms folded. This caused Goten and Trunks to double over in laughter while Gohan tried to keep his facial expression impassive - struggling to hold down his own laughter.

Vegeta glared at Piccolo, then at Goten and Trunks, finally setting his glare onto Pan who was staring at him sheepishly while twiddling her fingers and swinging her legs back and forth.

"Hi" she whispered in a friendly tone, not quite knowing what to say to him right now, she just hoped that he didn't hold a grudge against her. To her it was a bad idea to get on Vegeta's bad side.

Ignoring Pan's greeting Vegeta harrumphed then turned away from them, having had enough of them all. He made sure his black eye wasn't made visible to them by having his back to them which meant he was facing one of the walls.

* * *

The ship was finally beginning it's landing which meant that it was the end of their training, so as soon as it landed they all had to be prepared for anything because they couldn't afford to lose on this mission, especially since they could very well lose their lives.

Everyone was sat at the front of the ship in the control room with their seatbelts securely fastened on, with the ship speeding down towards the ground they had to have them on, otherwise the alternative would be going 'splat' against the ceiling which no one quite fancied.

Goten was fussing over the speed they were going, frightened he was going to die before they even landed. No one could really hear him though (due to the wind rushing to their faces making their eyes water) except Vegeta who had lucked out at getting a seat anywhere but near him, so now Vegeta was hoping that Goten did die from this, that way he wouldn't have to continue listening to his whining.

Pan seemed to be having a blast, sure the wind whipping against her face hurt and her eyes were watering, but this was an adventure, they were about to land on another planet and she'd never been away from Earth before. She was over the moon with everything that was happening, even if it did sting a little.

Soon the ship slowed down it's descent before stopping all-together, landing safely on the Namek soil. A brief message on the screen told them they had successfully landed and the surrounding area was safe, which caused Gohan to sigh in relief, he could keep Pan out of danger for a bit longer.

Unfastening their seatbelts they all stood up on shaky legs and stretched, satisfied that they weren't being pulled upwards anymore. Goten went back to his usually cheerful self as he realised that he could finally leave the ship, but as luck would have it, he wasn't leaving without a bump on his head from Vegeta who stalked past him afterwards, glad to finally be away from him.

Pan laughed at her uncle as he continued to moan and rub his head, wincing as he felt a large lump that resembled a golf ball. She watched as Trunks came over to him with a look of curiosity drawn on his face, he stared at the bump for a few seconds before taking his hand out of his pocket and prodding it, causing Goten to yelp, loudly.

"Quit messing around you two, we're in enemy territory now" Gohan ordered, glaring at them both. Trunks began to apologize while Goten huffed and folded his arms across his chest, not happy with the fact that him being prodded by Trunks was somehow his fault as well.

"So...Daddy, where are we going first?" Pan asked excitedly, slinging her little backpack onto her shoulders.

"Well, Vegeta, Piccolo and I are going to all the villages on this planet to search for any survivors. You're staying here" Gohan answered, then moved past her to talk to Piccolo who was standing by the ships door.

"Why can't I go with you?" she whined miserably. What good was going to another planet if you couldn't even go and explore it? She really didn't want to spend the whole mission stuck on the ship, she wanted to be out on the front lines, to take part in the fighting.

"Trust me Pan, you don't want to go to the villages with us, you won't see anything good there" he warned her, taking on a serious tone. He was still facing away from her, in the direction of Piccolo who nodded in agreement to what he'd been saying.

Pan was going to complain some more about it, but upon seeing the looks on Uncle Goten and Trunks faces decided against it. Their goofy grins were gone, replaced with a sombre expression, like they knew what the others would find once they got there.

"Listen to me" Gohan turned around then knelt down in front of his daughter and placed his hands on her tiny shoulders, "You can't go with us to go out searching, but I promise you when we come back you can help out with what we do next. Okay?"

Pan had stopped listening the moment he'd promised she could help with the next part of the mission, whatever that was. She began jumping up and down while shouting 'Yey' after every jump. She paused to find out if he really meant it.

"Really?" she squeaked uncertainly.

"Of course"

Knowing that she was definitely going to be taking part in this mission, Pan went back to jumping up and down in the air causing her dad to roll his eyes at her then stand up and head back over to Piccolo so they could talk about who was searching where.

"I take it Vegeta already left?" Gohan asked, knowing the answer to his own question. He didn't bother sensing for Vegeta, he knew he wasn't on the ship anymore. Piccolo just nodded his head to answer Gohan's question, not surprised in the slightest that Vegeta would leave without them.

"Hey Piccolo? Are you sure you're okay searching through the villages for any survivors? I know you didn't grow up on this planet, but these are your people".

"I'm fine Gohan, it's not the first time I've seen dead Namekians. Besides we don't have much time for only you and Vegeta to go searching, so don't worry about me".

"Wait a minute" Goten interrupted, moving away from his best friend to stand closer to them. "Piccolo you just said and I quote, 'we don't have much time for only you and Vegeta to go searching', well what about me and Trunks, don't we count?"

"Yeah, what about us?" Trunks jumped in, feeling invisible.

Gohan and Piccolo shared a look with each other, were they really that thick? The two in question didn't seem to have noticed the shared look, but if they did they didn't say anything.

"Well I thought it would be obvious since I've mentioned the three of us going and Pan staying on the ship" Gohan pointed out, trying to let them get there themselves, but there answers proved they wouldn't be getting there any time soon.

"..."

"...Uhm..."

"You'll be staying on the ship with Pan, geez did you think I was going to leave her here alone?" he almost shouted at them, only just managing to get his words to come out a little softer.

"Oh!" Trunks exclaimed, finally getting it.

"Right, got it" Goten assured them.

"I have to be babysat?" Pan complained, not happy that her dad had told them they were staying so they could look after her.

"You're not being babysat, it's a precaution just in case someone notices our ship and looks to see if anyone's inside. This way if I leave them with you, the bad guys will be more interested in fighting them that you **should** be left alone" Gohan explained to her although he doubted she knew what the word precaution meant.

"Humph, I don't need protecting!"

"Of course you do, you're five"

He watched as she began sulking from what he'd said, she was pouting at him and had her arms folded again. Gohan thought she looked so cute when she did that, but refrained from actually saying that. She was trying to be mad at him and the last thing she needed was for him not to be intimidated by her.

What he'd said was true though, she was a child and she needed protection. No normal five year old would fight against full grown men to prepare themselves for a real fight against full grown enemies. So really she should be thanking him for looking out for her, not sulking and being mad at him.

Gohan was going to voice what he'd been thinking but he didn't get a chance to, Piccolo had pushed off from leaning on the wall and tapped him on his shoulder, drawing his attention away from Pan.

"Sorry Gohan but we have to go, we can't afford to waste any more time" saying bye to the ones who were staying behind, Piccolo removed his hand from Gohan's shoulder and headed out of the ship, not looking back.

Gohan waited a minute, a bit hesitant...okay a lot hesitant to leave his daughter. But he knew Piccolo was right, they really couldn't waste more time than they already had, otherwise they'd have no chance at finding any survivors. He turned back to Pan and gave her a reassuring smile before giving her a hug goodbye.

"Stay in the ship and try not to make too much noise, you don't want to draw attention to yourself. If someone enters the ship I want you to hide, you got that? Leave the fighting to your uncle and Trunks" he held her tighter, worried something was going to happen to her and he'd never see her again. "Please stay safe" he begged as he released her and stood back up, he walked over to the door saying a quick bye to Goten and Trunks.

He didn't say anything more to Pan, he didn't even turn back to look at her, he was afraid that if he did he would end up staying behind or taking her with him, and he knew he couldn't do either of those. Ignoring Pan's words as she called out to him, he left the ship, with the door closing up as he stepped onto the sand-covered ground.

"...Be careful Daddy" Pan whispered even though she knew he couldn't hear her anymore. She stared at the door her father had gone through a few seconds before, tears spilling down her face, wondering if she would ever see him again.

* * *

As Gohan and Piccolo took off away from the ship in different directions five figures moved out of hiding, they'd been watching them ever since the ship had landed and made sure to wait until the strongest of them had left, leaving the weaker ones unprotected.

"So I guess the information we received was correct after all" the tallest one of the group started.

"There was a ship heading to this planet, though I still don't understand why harburn's squad didn't take care of this ship when they spotted it a few days ago" a female voice spoke up, the only female in the group.

"Who cares, let's just take them out now and kill them whil-" this came from the masculine one of the group, judging from the sound of his voice he didn't appear all that bright.

"-No" the smallest one cut in, clearly he was the one in charge because the moment he'd cut into what the bulky one had been saying, he fell silent at once. "You know our orders, we're to take them in alive. That's why we're starting with the weakest first, so they won't get in the way when we go after the other three" he explained slowly so they'd all understand.

"So when are we going to attack?" The female asked, quirking her eyebrow slightly. The leader waited a moment before replying, hoping that his answer wouldn't cause more questions to come from their mouth's.

The only one who had remained quite through this was the thin man in a mask, who was stood away from them all with his arms folded and head hung low. He was the only one in their group who freaked him out, so he hoped the answer he gave would suffice.

"Soon".

* * *

Vegeta had been to three different villages so far and all of them had been the same, there were dead Namekians everywhere, most were barely recognisable and at first it had taken him a while to realise they were Namekians in the first place, now he could tell straight away, having seen so many by the end of the third village.

A lot of the buildings had been destroyed as well, Vegeta figured the ones who did this probably destroyed them just for sport, he couldn't think of a reason as to another explanation. _'Maybe they had decided to have a little fun by shooting blasts at the buildings and scaring them'_ Vegeta thought, trying to work everything out.

He didn't really care about what happened here, not that he was heartless, he just didn't know anyone here who he considered worthy enough to receive his concern and who he'd be upset about dying.

The only thing he was thinking about was meeting the one who orchestrated all this, he wanted so badly to fight him, that was his whole reasoning for being here. But since he hadn't found him yet he'd decided to help the others out by looking for any Namekians who were alive, although he thought it was near to impossible finding anyone alive here.

Looking ahead he saw another village in the distance and judging by the black smoke billowing from there he didn't have much hope of finding any, the place looked a complete wreck and he hadn't even landed there yet.

He descended down from the air, landing softly in the middle of the village. If he thought it looked a complete wreck from the air, then he had no idea how to describe the place from the ground. This was by far the worst one he'd come to yet.

Broken buildings lay crumbled all around with dead Namekians squished underneath them, the few bits of structure that remained standing were emblazed in flames, burning fiercely and blackening the structure, scorch marks stretching through half the village. Bodies littered the floor and it seemed like this village mostly held children, with the odd adult here and there. It was so bad that even Vegeta found himself feeling slightly queasy from it all, sure he'd done bad things in the past, but this made his stuff seem quite tame.

He didn't really want to stay here much longer so he decided to look around, the sooner he checked for anyone alive the sooner he could move on to the next village which he actually couldn't wait for.

Moving through the wreckage - being careful to avoid accidentally stepping on the fallen bodies - he scanned the area bit by bit, not wanting to go too quick in case he missed something like a Namekian moving slightly. But no movement was seen anywhere, everything was still except for the flames and smoke.

Cursing after coming out of the village empty-handed, he looked back to take one last look before setting off to another village. _'Maybe the others are having better luck than me'_ Vegeta wondered while taking off back into the sky in search of the next village.

* * *

Piccolo exited the broken building he'd gone into earlier to see if there were any Namekians hiding in their house, too afraid to come out, but it was empty, meaning the Nameks in front of the house that lay dead were the only occupants living here.

He clenched his fists in anger, maybe he wasn't so okay with doing this. Sure he didn't grow up on this planet but these were still his people, he was one of them and looking at his home planet in shambles and seeing dead Namekians everywhere made his blood boil. He really wanted to find out why they were being attacked.

He'd lost count of all the villages he'd been to, not that it mattered since so far he hadn't found one single survivor. Was the enemy that merciless that he wouldn't allow even one Namek to live?

Not for the first time, he wondered how different things could have turned out had he been here to help, would he have been able to make a difference?

At times like these he regretted not going back to live on his home planet, defending them when someone attacked and training them so they could defend themselves if he couldn't get to them in time.

Sometimes he felt like he made the wrong decision by staying on Earth, he knew he hadn't of course, he'd helped save Earth multiple times now and along the way he'd made a family. But he thought that it was his responsibility to protect Namek since he was one of their fighters, and he'd failed to do that and because of that innocent people had died.

Deciding that worrying and regretting wouldn't get him anywhere he continued searching the village he was in, this one actually wasn't that bad. He couldn't see any Namekians that were alive, but it looked as though the village as a whole hadn't been too badly damaged.

Piccolo was relieved by that, that meant that when they use the dragon balls to revive everyone on Namek later not much work would need doing in regards to repairs.

It was that thought that made him feel better about things, no matter how many people had died during the attack they would all be alive again soon enough. But before any of that could happen they needed to take care of the problem, the one who did this.

Continuing the search, he explored the rest of the village, checking inside buildings, moving pieces of rubble aside in case a Namekian was underneath them. He was slowly beginning to lose faith that he would ever find anyone as he kept drawing a blank wherever he looked.

"Gohan, please tell me you're having better luck than I am" Piccolo said aloud to himself, staring up at the sky.

* * *

It appeared that out of the three of them, Gohan seemed to be having the worst luck compared to the others. All the villages he'd been to so far were so bad that you couldn't even tell they used to be villages. Every building and home looked as if they'd been blown to pieces, scattered in all directions.

There was too much rubble everywhere that it was hard to tell if there was any Namekians around at all, dead or alive. It didn't help that a few of the villages were covered in thick dark smoke as the broken buildings were all alight.

He'd spent hours searching through each village, trying to take his time doing a detailed search. At one point he thought he'd finally found a surviving Namek, there'd been small movement underneath a wooden plank near him. But after lifting the plank up he found that it was just a frog.

He figured he should be relieved that at least the frog survived, but it wasn't exactly what he had been hoping to find. After that his mood had dampened considerably, this was hopeless, in all honesty he didn't think any of them would find a survivor.

The only good thing about their journey so far was that they'd landed on the planet completely undetected and Gohan hadn't come across any enemies yet, hopefully neither had Vegeta or Piccolo.

He was slightly worried about Pan, he didn't like the idea of leaving her with someone else while he went off searching. He trusted Goten and Trunks and knew they wouldn't let anything happen to Pan, but since he wasn't there with her he kept wondering if she was okay, was she safe?

Ignoring all those thoughts playing in his head, Gohan decided to head to the next village, all the while thinking about something else that was troubling him and had been troubling him for awhile now. _'Why haven't I come across an enemy yet? I've been searching the planet for hours now and it's strange that I haven't seen a single one. It seems like they attacked the Namekians and then left the planet, but they can't have...unless, they were on the ship that Goten said he saw leaving from here?'_ Gohan thought to himself.

"But that doesn't make any sense, why would they come here just to kill Nameks and then leave? There has to be a reason" he sped up, hoping to find some answers in the next village because that was the last one on the part of the planet he was searching.

If he drew a blank there as well then it would have to be up to Vegeta and Piccolo to find things out from the rest of their villages they were searching.

* * *

Pan was bored. Her dad and the others had been gone for a long time, she thought they'd only be gone for an hour at the most, although...she couldn't really tell the time, so maybe it had only been an hour and she was just over exaggerating. She doubted she was wrong though.

It had been fun for a little bit, hanging out on the ship with her uncle and Trunks, but then it got boring after awhile. There was only so much you could do on a parked ship and she wasn't allowed outside so...

Right now she was sat down on the floor, sitting crossed legged and drawing a pretty picture on the ship's floor. Bulma wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Hey Pan why don't we play a game?" Goten called out to her, she looked up at him with a questioning look.

"What kind of game?"

"I dunno, how about we play hide and seek again?"

"But we've played that three times already" Pan whined exasperatedly, why did she have to have such a lame uncle?

"Aww don't complain Panny" Trunks said, joining in on the conversation, "We're all bored. Let's think of a game we could play that we haven't done yet". They all sat there and thought about it, most of the games that they could play they'd already played so there wasn't a lot of options left, if any.

"I know, how about duck duck goose?" Goten suggested excitedly. Both Pan and Trunks just stared at him with raised eyebrows, they figured nothing needed to be said to that but it appeared Goten wasn't getting the hint behind their looks.

"Even I'm too old for that game" Pan explained to him, watching as he dipped his head low and his smiled dropped a little. _'Why does nobody ever like my ideas?'_ Goten thought to himself miserably.

They both started laughing at him, finally finding some entertainment. It didn't last long though, they heard a noise outside that sounded like the snap of a twig, it silenced all of them at once except Pan who didn't know why they had stopped because of a tiny noise.

"What was that?" Trunks asked, his carefree attitude disappearing all of a sudden.

"What do you mean Trunks?" Pan questioned worriedly, she'd never seen him like this, his demeanour had completely changed and the seriousness of his facial expression scared her a little.

"There's someone outside" Goten answered for her, also wearing the same look as Trunks. They were both staring at the ship door intensely, like they were expecting something to happen.

"Pan?" Trunks addressed her but didn't take his eyes from the door. "I need you to hide okay? See that ventilation shaft over by the window, the grey rectangle with slits. I want you to open it then crawl into that space and move a bit to the right once you've reattached the rectangle to where it was. It doesn't lead to anywhere but if you stay hidden in there no one will see you, got that?"

"Yeah I think I do" Pan responded, hoping it wouldn't be as complicated as he was making it sound, but she still didn't understand what was happening, her uncle had said there was someone outside.

"Good, then go there now and hide-"

"I don't think so"

A male voice interrupted, and a second later a blur flew past Trunks and Goten, stopping just behind Pan whose eyes widened as she felt a hand grip her shoulder, tight.

"W-What!?" both Goten and Trunks managed to sputter out, dumbfounded that they barely saw the person who'd shot past them. They looked at Pan and realised the man was stood behind her to stop her from getting to a safe hiding spot, not that it mattered now anyway, even if she did get there it wouldn't keep her safe now.

"Get away from Pan!" Goten shouted at the man who was draped in a black cloak with the hood covering his face.

"Or what?" the man asked simply.

"Or we'll make you"

"My that's big words coming from children, forgive me if I don't feel all that threatened"

Goten glared at him, this guy was really annoying him. They had to get him away from Pan at all costs, if they distracted him long enough she could escape from the ship and head over to Gohan. They seemed to be thinking along the same lines as each other, nodding to one another they both charged at the small man, ready to fight.

The man released his grip on Pan and went to meet them, after a few seconds they collided into each other and Pan could only watch as the fight began.

Goten aimed a punch at the man but it was easily blocked with his arm, he threw another punch in with the other arm and again it was blocked. Trunks jumped in by shooting a knee into the enemies stomach and was surprised that it had little to no effect on him at all.

The man took the opportunity to attack while they were still confused, he elbowed Trunks in the face who didn't have time to dodge and was sent sprawling, then he sent an upper-cut to Goten's chin and he was lifted off his feet slightly dazed.

The man threw a strong punch into Goten's stomach that caused him to double over, he then grabbed a hold of his hair and slung him into the wall behind him causing the wall to crack and Goten to go through it.

Trunks appeared behind the man and tried a surprise attack, he sent a kick towards him but the man faded out making the kick only hit air. He retracted his leg and looked around, he couldn't see the man anywhere and for some reason he couldn't sense him either.

Just then he heard a noise to his left, he turned ready to attack but met a fist as it crashed into his face, knocking him off his feet. He could taste blood in his mouth and could feel it running down to his chin, wiping the blood away with his sleeve he stood up, or tried to. He didn't get a chance as a foot hammered into his ribs, he heard a crack and knew some of them had been broken.

The man continued kicking Trunks in the ribs, not letting up. Each kick sent a wave of pain washing through him and he didn't have an opening to attack yet.

Getting bored of Trunk's moaning the man decided to knock him out, he sent a karate chop to the back of Trunks neck but before it landed something had knocked the man off his feet, sliding him across the floor away from Trunks.

He sat up and looked around, confused. But his confusion cleared when he saw Goten stood next to Trunks, his hair yellowy golden and standing on end. He helped Trunks get back on his feet then Trunks powered up to a super saiyan as well, taking on the same hair colour as Goten.

"Alright who are you?" Trunks asked, watching as the man got back to his feet, dusting himself off.

"I don't really think that's important right now" he responded nonchalantly. This didn't seem to please them because a minute after he'd given his answer they went in for another attack, they both sent barrages of punches at the man who was dodging and blocking and not having any time to counter.

"Pan quick get out of here!" Goten shouted urgently while continuing with his attacks, worried that if he let up for even a second she wouldn't get the chance she needed to escape.

"We'll hold him off" Trunks told her.

"But...I..." Pan didn't know what to do, there was no way she could be of any help if her uncle and Trunks were having trouble with him, but she didn't want to leave them.

"Go ahead Pan, I won't stop you" The man assured her while blocking all the punches thrown his way. Not waiting around in case he changed his mind Pan ran for the exit, if she could get to her dad or Piccolo or Vegeta then she could tell them about what's happening on the ship.

She made it to the ship door and quickly glanced back to see what was happening, then she turned around and ran, intending to go outside, but instead running into something and falling backwards onto the floor.

"Ow!"Pan moaned out loud rubbing her head, she looked up to find four people stood in the doorway, laughing at her.

"But they will" he added in a cheery tone. Goten and Trunks cursed, he wasn't alone. They stopped with their onslaught of attacks and tried getting to Pan, the four people in the doorway were heading towards her and they had to be there to stop them.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man's voice asked from behind Goten, his breath on Goten's neck causing the hairs to stand up. Before he could do anything Goten was pinned down, slamming hard into the ground.

The man grabbed his right arm and twisted it until there was a loud snap and Goten cried out in pain, he let go of his arm and let it fall back to the floor at an odd angle.

"Goten!" Trunks shouted to his friend, he went to attack the man as he was still pinning Goten to the ground. "Why you..." his words were cut short as an arm stretched out in front of him, he didn't have time to slow down and his neck connected with the arm causing his legs to go out from under him, he was laying on his back gagging for air.

"He's a feisty one isn't he?" the large bulky one commented, looking down at the saiyan, a look of curiosity on his stupid face.

"Wait let me go!" Pan screamed, Goten could see that the female of the group had hold of Pan. He tried getting up but the man kept him where he was.

"So, what do we do now?" the tallest one asked, he seemed bored with everything and sounded as though he just wanted to turn around and leave.

Goten and Trunks looked at them all, really taking in their appearances for the first time, and noticed that all of them were wearing the same dark black cloaks with the hood covering each of their faces. Who were these guys?

"Isn't it obvious? We take them with us" the leader replied, motioning for the muscular one to keep Goten pinned down while he walked over to Pan and took her from the female.

"You can have that one, he's heavier" he pointed towards Trunks who was trying to stand up, it was proving difficult with the effects of his broken ribs. The female huffed and folded her arms, then wandered over to the half-saiyan and stomped her high-heeled boot into his stomach to stop him from moving, which had the desired effect.

"Wait!" Goten called out, addressing the man who had hold of Pan, "She's just a kid, leave her and just take us"

"How noble of you, but our orders are to take you all, no exceptions. I'm sure when the other three who left awhile ago get back and realise you've been captured they'll come looking for you, which will actually save us some time" the leader told them, happy that it wouldn't be that long before they had all six of them.

"What other three? We came here alone" Trunks quickly blurted out, hoping they'd believe him.

"If you say so. Let's go before they come back, we can't risk the chance of losing the three we have"

Obeying the orders the leader gave, they all headed towards the exit, the man going first with Pan in his grasp.

"Pan!" Goten shouted, watching as she was being taken away.

"Let go of me" Pan demanded, struggling to break free from his grip. The man kept tight hold of her and continued making his way over to the ship's door, the other four following behind him, one dragging Trunks, the other dragging Goten.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - A Promise Is Made, is going to be uploaded in... maybe 2 weeks, less than that if I can get it finished in time. :)**


	7. A Promise Is Made

_Disclaimer - I don't own DB/Z/GT/Super only DBC._

 _A/N - New chapter, currently working on chapter 9 so I don't know when chapter 8 will be uploaded. Let me know know what you think so far? :)_

* * *

 ** _Previously on Dragon Ball C..._**

 ** _"I'm telling you the truth, I really did see a weird spaceship heading away from where we're heading now" Goten assured them all._**

 ** _"That doesn't mean they came from Namek"._**

 ** _Not paying much attention to the mysterious ship that Goten saw they finally made it to Namek to find most of the Namekians dead._**

 ** _"Pan!" Goten shouted as he watched her being taken away._**

 ** _"Let go of me!" Pan demanded while struggling to break free._**

 ** _And to make matters worse, Pan, Goten and Trunks were captured by the hooded mans' soldiers. What's going to happen now? Find out today._**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven - A Promise Is Made**

Gohan continued making his way to the last village, so far he hadn't found one single survivor and he was beginning to worry there weren't any. He wondered if Piccolo and Vegeta were having any luck with the villages they were checking, he hoped there were a few survivors who were just in another village, children maybe.

He didn't want to think about the previous villages he'd checked earlier, where nothing but dead Namekians lay all over the place. It infuriated him to no end what someone had done here, killed innocent people, even children. What could possibly possess someone to do these things, it wasn't the dragon balls they were interested in because if it was then they wouldn't have killed the elder...unless they didn't know they had to keep the elder alive in order to use the dragon balls.

Taking a step into the next and last village he would come across, Gohan looked around. It was exactly like the others, dead Namekians in every direction and destroyed buildings. He felt his heart deflate as he came across a few child Nameks who were lying motionless on the ground, eyes unseeing. None of them deserved this.

There were scorch marks everywhere and blood painted the floor replacing the sand, it didn't look as though a single Namekian survived in this village.

"Hello?" he called out, desperate to hear someone reply, but, sadly there was no sound. He decided to try again.

"Is anyone alive, any survivors?"...still nothing.

He noticed a body all alone in the centre of the village, it looked familiar to him, like he'd seen this Namek before. It took him a while to realise that it was the elder that Dende had talked about at the lookout point.

"Elder Moori!" Gohan rushed over to the body of the elder Namek, he kneeled down carefully and reached for his body, turning it over slowly so it was facing up towards the sky. There was a huge gaping hole in his chest and dried - two day old - blood clung to his clothes and skin, _'Who would do this? Namekians are good people, why do they always get targeted and attacked?'_ he thought to himself sadly while supporting the elders weight as he held his lifeless body in his arms.

"Don't worry Elder Moori, I'll stop whoever did this and revive you and everyone else who was killed here on Namek" Gohan promised, now wanting to hurry up and get this mission over with so they could find the dragon balls and bring them all back to life.

Looking at the dead Namek in his arms he couldn't shake the feeling he had of being powerless, he figured even if he had been here when they were being attacked he wouldn't have been able to save them. He had become weak, just like Vegeta had said earlier.

He hated thinking that, doubting himself was never going to get him anywhere and neither was thinking about what could have happened, or regretting giving up fighting even though it was sort of his responsibility.

Gohan stayed crouched on the floor, hovering over the elder protectively, until a noise to his right caught his attention. Placing the elders body back down he stood up and glared in the direction the noise had come from, he got into a stance and waited. He hoped it was the monster who did this, that way he could avenge all the Nameks killed here, obviously he wouldn't kill him though, he wasn't cold-hearted.

"That's enough hiding, come out now before I come over to you, and trust me when I say you don't want that right now" he threatened angrily, readying himself for a fight.

It came as a surprise to him however, when a Namek stepped out from behind one of the damaged buildings looking a little worse for ware. He started limping towards Gohan who knew just from looking at him that he wasn't going to last long from the injuries he sustained.

"W-Wait!" The Namek pleaded, trying to get to him faster. Gohan could tell that he was going to collapse any minute now so he stepped forward to meet him and caught him just as his legs gave out.

"I-I don't have m-much time" the Namek croaked out while being lowered to the ground, his breathing had become shallow and he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"What happened? Was it the same guy who killed these people? Why didn't you come out of hiding when I called out to see if there were any survivors?" Gohan asked quickly, knowing he didn't have long left to get any answers before the Namek died.

"I s-sensed a power level...heading this...this way, I-I didn't know whether...you were an enemy or not so I, I hid"

"What happened?" he repeated.

"We...We were attacked, a man turned up with some...some of his s-soldiers and, and killed most of us. T-The rest he took...the ones who could f-fight..." the Namek started coughing and blood spewed out of his mouth, this wasn't looking good.

"Why would he take Namekians? Do you think he needs them for something, like an army or to use as a diversion?"

"I don't...don't know" he responded weakly. "I-I tried fighting him, me and...my brother, but he-he was too strong. He threw us b-both aside...as if w-we were nothing but **paperweight** "

"You fought against him and you're still alive?" Gohan asked, slightly impressed with the Namek.

"...Barely" the Namek pointed out, gesturing towards his wounds with his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Right" Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously, feeling stupid that he'd forgotten about the fact that the Namek was dying.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"Don't be, you...you weren't the o-one who did this to us. He-He let me, m-my brother and...the elder live because he knew...he knew w-we were going to die...from our injuries" the Namek continued, explaining why it wasn't such a good thing to have survived.

"That's terrible. So wait, where's your brother now, isn't he somewhere here with you?"

"N-No, he went after...the ones who-who attacked us. I h-haven't seen him in...in a few d-days now"

"Oh, well don't worry I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's trying to rescue all the Nameks they took with them" Gohan said optimistically, though he doubted his brother would still be alive. If the enemy could wipe out all the villages on Namek in two days then one Namek going up against him wouldn't pose as a threat.

The Namek just nodded his head, not really wanting to talk about his brother because he had a feeling that his brother had been killed as well.

Sensing that this was a sore subject for the poor Namek, Gohan decided to continue with his questions, this Namekian had fought against the enemy and survived so chances are he had some knowledge of him, if not a name then at least a description of what he looked like. Maybe he could fill him in on his fighting abilities so Gohan and the others could be prepared for him.

"How m-many of you are...are there?" the Namek asked him, hoping the saiyan had brought an army with him.

"Er...well if you count my five year old daughter then that makes six of us altogether" Gohan replied while scratching the back of his head, he watched as the Namek stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. So much for an army.

"Y-You brought your d-daughter here?" he asked incredulously.

"I didn't bring her she brought herself...on our ship, but I was completely against it" Gohan added the last part as a defence for himself, not wanting the stranger Namek to get the wrong idea and think that he purposefully brought his daughter along to help fight.

"So, you w-were against her going...going with you b-but she intimidated you and, and you gave i-in?"

"No that's not what happened, and she didn't intimidate me. Look I think we're going sightly off topic here, the point is there's six of us here to help out"

"That...That won't b-be enough" the Namek stated sadly.

"You'd actually be surprised, we may not be much but we've handled a lot in our time, except my daughter Pan"

"D-Don't underestimate the enemy, that's what me and my brother d-did and now look at me. I know c-compared to you...and your group I'm weak, but amongst our people...there were some e-extremely powerful Namekians and even they knew they...they wouldn't be able to take on the e-enemy"

Gohan didn't know what to say to that, the fact is he'd never fought against a Namekian before, not properly fought, so he had no idea how strong they were. He knew Piccolo was incredibly strong but Gohan just figured that he was the strongest Namekian out there, it never occurred to him that there could be a stronger Namekian than him.

"Can you tell me anything about the guy you fought?" Gohan asked him gently, not wanting the Namek to stop answering his questions because of what he'd said to him before. He'd made it sound like the Namek was nothing compared to them, which isn't what he'd meant at all. "Any information you can give would be great help"

"T-There's not...not much I c-can say, we...we didn't f-fight long enough for m-me to find any...any of his weaknesses"

"I see..." Gohan was a little disappointed that the Namek didn't have much information about the enemy, knowing some of his weaknesses would have been very valuable to them.

The Namekian suddenly began coughing again, blood was filling up in his lungs and it wouldn't be long before he suffocated on it. Seeing him like this Gohan couldn't help but feel sorry for him, another innocent life that was about to be taken for selfish reasons.

"...I have a-a favour to ask of y-you" the Namek blurted out suddenly.

"What is it?" Gohan asked, having a slight idea as to what the favour could be.

"C-Could you...look for my-my brother, who k-knows, he...he might still be a-alive. Please"

"Of course, if your brothers alive I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure he's safe"

"T-Thank you" the Namek closed his eyes as another wave of pain washed over him, when he opened them again he stared straight at Gohan, ready for what he had to say next. "I h-hate to ask but I... I have another re-request to make"

"Tell me"

"Save N-Namek, I beg you"

Gohan nodded his head after a brief pause, this Namekian was going to die soon and he was asking him to save everyone else. Another reason why he didn't understand people attacking this planet, these people were noble. "You have my word, I promise you we're going to save this planet and once we've done that we'll wish everyone who died here back to life. So don't get comfy in the other world, you got that?"

Instead of answering the Namek simply nodded his head, feeling a little better about leaving this place. This planet was in good hands.

"I-If you...you have any m-more questions you'd better ask...ask them fast" the Namek told him, struggling to speak.

"Who's the one that did this? Is there anything you can tell me about him?"

One word escaped the Nameks lips that opened up a whole pathway of questions that were tripping over each other in Gohan's head, waiting for them to be asked.

"...S-Saiyans..."

Saiyans? Were they really the ones responsible for all this, but that couldn't be possible, there were only a handful of them left and they were on the good side, none of them would attack Namek.

"Are you sure it was Saiyans who attacked you?" Gohan questioned, feeling a little doubtful that this was true. When the Namek nodded his head to confirm what he said was true it confused Gohan more.

"But we're the only Saiyans left, it couldn't be them...unless, some others survived planet Vegetas' explosion-" he stopped talking when he noticed the Namekians eyes widen slightly, was it something he'd said. With Gohan too confused with everything that he'd been told he didn't notice that the Namek was staring behind him at something or someone in the distance.

"What's wrong?" he asked the Namek, hoping that he had something useful about the enemy to tell him.

"I-It's..."

Gohan never got to find out the answer to his question as the Namekians eyes started to slowly shut, the name of the enemy on the tip of his tongue became lost in the air forever. He held on to the Namek as his body slumped lifelessly in his arms. He was dead.

He stayed there for a few minutes in silence as he stared at the Namek, he realised that he hadn't even gotten his name before he died. But there was nothing he could do about that now, it was too late.

"I take it you didn't find any survivors either?" Gohan turned around as he recognised the sound of that voice, it was Vegeta.

"I did, but he was dying and by the time I found him it was too late to try and save him" he said sadly, gesturing to the Namekian in his arms.

"Did he have anything useful to say? Does he know where the leader of all this is?" Vegeta questioned him, suddenly interested in the half-Saiyan.

"I think right before he died he must've remembered something because when I mentioned something about Saiyans and planet Vegeta he suddenly got scared and his eyes widened, but he died before he could finish what he was trying to tell me".

"Wait Saiyans? Why were you talking to him about Saiyans? You were supposed to question him on who the enemy is" Vegeta scolded him, agitated that they still had no idea who the enemy was or where he's hiding.

"I did. He told me the ones who did all this were Saiyans"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta shouted, grabbing Gohan by the front of his Gi and hauling him up onto his feet, the Namekians body slumping softly onto the floor. He kept a tight grip on him while waiting for the saiyan brat to continue, he couldn't have heard him right.

"I said I did question him about the enemy, and he said that the ones who attacked planet Namek were Saiyans" Gohan answered through clenched teeth, it appeared Vegeta wasn't the only one who was agitated right this moment.

He placed his hands on Vegeta's wrists to hint at him to let go, but it seemed as though he hadn't been paying attention because his grip hadn't slackened at all.

"Vegeta will you let go already" Gohan asked, signalling with his eyes what he was referring to. After a few uncomfortable seconds Vegeta's grip loosened enough for Gohan to step back, he adjusted his Gi then waited to see if the Saiyan prince was quite finished with overreacting.

"Saiyans' were the ones who did this? And you're sure that's what he said?"

Before Gohan could answer his question they were interrupted as someone landed beside them, turning around they saw Piccolo standing there with a grim look on his face - which told them that he hadn't found any survivors either.

Piccolo noticed the dead Namekian lying a few feet away from them and made his way towards him, the last thing he wanted to see when he met up with Vegeta and Gohan was another dead Namek, but he guessed it couldn't be helped. He knelt down next to him and stayed in that position for a few minutes, glancing over his wounds, then with a heavy sigh he lifted himself back up and decided to join in on the two Saiyans' conversation.

"So we have no witnesses who saw what happened and we have no leads to go by, which means this was a waste of time and we're back at square one" Piccolo said, angry that they'd come up with nothing.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Gohan told his Namekian friend. Piccolo looked at him questioningly.

"Hmm? What do you mean, did you find something out?"

"Before he died this Namek said that the ones who attacked this planet were Saiyans', but that's the only lead we have to go on" Piccolo's eyes widened slightly.

"You mean there's more Saiyans?" he asked, Gohan nodded his head while Vegeta simply grunted a response.

"To think, more Saiyans' are right here on this planet. I wonder where they've been staying all these years, and why didn't they try contacting their prince?" Vegeta found it mind boggling and frustrating that they hadn't even tried contacting him after the destruction of planet Vegeta, unfortunately for him none of the others cared, much to his chagrin.

"We don't really have the time to discuss this right now, we've been lucky that we've gone completely undetected all this time but that won't last" Gohan told him.

"You say lucky I say unlucky" Vegeta stated sulkily, not happy with the lack of enemies. Gohan chose to ignore his comment and continued with what he was going to say.

"Ok, so we know that Saiyans' are behind this and since we've checked all the villages and there's been no one in any of them then that means whoever's behind this must be on the outskirts of the planet. So I guess our next move is to head back to the ship and plan out what we're going to do-" Gohan was cut off by the Saiyan prince who had other ideas for what they were going to do.

"What are you talking about brat, our next move is to attack! I'm not wasting my time sitting at a table having a tea party while you two gossip about 'what we're going to do', that's pathetic!"

"Vegeta we can't just go charging in; that's foolish. Besides we need to check on the others, we've been gone for hours and we can't leave them unprotected for much longer in case someone notices the parked ship"

"Gohan's right, whatever we choose to do next we need to bring the others with us" Piccolo said, agreeing with Gohan on this.

"Humph!" was all Vegeta said, folding his arms across his chest and scowling, annoyed that he was being out voted.

With that decided they took one final look at the Namek who'd given them this helpful information - except Vegeta who wouldn't participate in that - then blasted off in the direction of the ship, knowing it would take a few hours to get there they sped up, hoping everything was fine back at the ship.

* * *

Pan was coming out of her unconscious state slowly, her head pounding. She couldn't remember what had happened to her, did she injure herself during another training session? She doubted that was it, but then; what happened? For some reason it felt as though she was being carried somewhere, she felt strong arms wrapped around her abdomen and heavy footsteps were echoing around her.

She felt light headed but couldn't think why, opening her eyes - with a bit of difficulty - she waited for her eye sight to clear up and focus. After a few minutes her eye sight became crystal clear and she figured out the reason of why she was light headed. Someone was carrying her, but she was upside down with her head level with the persons' knees.

Panicking, she started trying to wriggle out of the persons' grip which only caused their hold on her to tighten, much to her dismay. She sent kick after kick onto their shoulder but that had little to no effect, in fact all it did was cause the person to chuckle and with how deep the laugh was it told Pan that it was a male.

"Calm down Missy I'll let go of you soon, don't you worry your pretty little head. We're almost there" the male voice told her. Pan wanted to say something but fear was stopping her, she was so scared.

A door opened up ahead and Pan noticed that it resembled that of a door from a ship, opening in the middle. That told Pan that they were indeed on a ship right now, but were they still on Namek? The man walked through and it shut behind him, he stopped walking after a few steps and just stood there. Like he was waiting for something.

"Well?" a deep voice in the shadows asked causing Pan to jump, if the man weren't still holding her she would have ran out of there right then. Pan looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but it was impossible. The room was too dark to see anything except for a few paces in front of her.

"We have three of them sir, two are currently in their cell and as you can see I'm holding the other one -" the man holding Pan started, but was quickly cut off.

"Of course I can see that Larkin, I'm not blind!" growled the voice. Seconds later there was movement up ahead and next a figure appeared out of the shadows, wearing an identical cloak to the man holding Pan.

"Forgive me sir, I did not mean to imply that" the man now know as Larkin quickly replied, almost sounding worried. He bowed which made it uncomfortable for Pan, at a grunt from the figure before them Larkin straightened back up, finally letting Pan unfold.

"How many are left?"

"Three more, but it won't take long to capture them. Once they realise their friends have been captured they'll come looking for us"

"I see..." the man trailed off and an eerie silence settled around the room. Pan couldn't stop herself from shaking, she was terrified. Before she wanted nothing more than to be out on the front lines and to be fighting, but now that she was actually on the front lines she realised that she didn't want this, she wanted to go home where it was safe. _'Where are you daddy?'_ she thought to herself desperately.

"I want them taken care of soon, I can't risk them interfering with my plans. You have a few more days to handle this, if you don't they won't be the only ones I get my hands on" the hooded man threatened.

Larkin nodded an understanding and Pan thought she'd heard him gulp, _'Is this guy really that powerful that he's made this guy Larkin scared?'_ she thought to herself worriedly, wondering how strong the guy giving orders was.

The hooded man studied her for awhile, trying to get a read on her power level. She knew he wouldn't be interested in her, after all, she was weak, nothing about her screamed strong. Her point was proven when he snickered at her and pulled his hood down, wanting her to see that he wasn't the least bit impressed.

However the moment his hood was lowered and she got a good look at his face Pans' eyes widened in shock, not believing what she was seeing. This was all wrong, it couldn't be. She finally found her voice.

"B-But you're..." Pan started in a squeaky voice, full of confusion, not understanding what was happening.

"Take her to her cell" the hooded man ordered, turning his back on them after losing interest. Bowing slightly to their leader, the man named Larkin turned on his heel and headed back out of the room, making his way to a different part of the ship.

Pan was confused, what was happening? Why was **he** here and why was he ordering them to lock her up? It didn't make any sense.

After around ten minutes of walking through the ship Larkin turned a corner and Pan found herself in a hallway that had a number of brass iron cells on either side, stretching for what seemed like miles to her.

"Okay then, here we are" He carried Pan to the closest cell and unlocked the door. "Let me know if you need anything, I won't get you it but at least you'll have some company while you ask me" he laughed as he opened the heavy iron cell door and threw her in.

She landed painfully on the ground that was covered in thick red sand, before she could even finish standing up the cell door was slammed shut and locked. She was trapped.

"Have fun" Larkin said before walking away. Pan called out to him, begging him to let her go, but he ignored her and continued walking. She ran to the cell door and grabbed hold of the bars, she looked at Larkins' retreating back, tears spilling down her face.

"Daddy..." she whispered through her sobs.

* * *

Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo landed on the ground right in front of the ship in record time, looking around them to see if they'd been followed. Once satisfied that they were in clear they made their way to the ships entrance and opened the door, it closed up behind them as they entered.

Gohan had a bad feeling, the same feeling he'd had as soon as they'd set off for Namek. Something wasn't right, it was too quiet on the ship and he knew that Goten, Trunks and Pan were anything but quiet. It seemed the others were noticing that something was off as well, they were on guard and were trying to sense for any ki's on the ship, but none were picked up.

"Pan?" Gohan called out loudly, when he didn't get a reply he glanced at the other two with a worried expression on his face. Why wasn't she answering?

"Let's check the control room, that's where we left them. Maybe they're getting some extra training in" Piccolo suggested, the others nodded and they all set off for the control room, hoping that he was right.

They finally made it to the room and were currently outside the door, Gohan was hesitating to open it, worried that he wouldn't like what he saw in there. He was troubled by the fact that he couldn't sense any of them and couldn't help thinking the worst. Piccolo put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and nodded, signalling for him to open the door and see what's in there first before jumping to conclusions.

Deciding to get it over with, Gohan held his breath and closed his eyes, a few seconds later he pushed the door open and they stepped inside the room. What they saw when they entered confirmed Gohan's bad feeling.

"W-What the..." Piccolo started but trailed off.

"Looks like the enemy found our ship" Vegeta commented, looking at all the damage in front of them.

The place was a complete wreck. The table was upturned with all the contents that were laying on it before scattered around the floor, there was a huge hole in one of the walls with debris spread out all over the surrounding area. Chairs were knocked over, some broken, there was drops of blood trailing along the room and...footprints.

While Vegeta went over to figure out who the footprints belonged to Gohan caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye, something shiny. He recognised it immediately and rushed over to it, there dangling from a chair leg was a tiny gold bracelet. Pans' bracelet. He carefully pulled it off the leg and held it in the palm of his hand, staring at it. Tears threatened to spill down his face as the reality of what had happened hit him...the enemy had Pan...

* * *

 **Next chapter is: Chapter 8 - Rescue Mission. Like I said before I don't know yet when that will be uploaded but it'll say on my profile soon. Hope you enjoyed reading this. :D**


	8. Rescue Mission

_Disclaimer - Still don't own DB/Z/GT/Super but I'll let you know if that changes... though it's pretty unlikely that it will :(_

 _A/N - New chapter up! Hope everyone who's reading this story so far enjoys it, working on chapter 10 right now but if I get that finished by next week then I'll upload chapter 9 on Friday._

* * *

 _ **Previously on Dragon Ball C...**_

 _ **Gohan searched through the last village and found Elder Mooris' body, he also found a Namekian who was still alive, but barely.**_

 _ **"Save N-Namek, I beg you"**_

 _ **"You have my word, I promise you we're going to save this planet"**_

 _ **Gohan made him a promise that he would save Namek and try and find his brother, a big promise to make.**_

 _ **"W-What the..."**_

 _ **"Looks like the enemy found our ship"**_

 _ **Getting back to the ship they discover that Pan, Goten and Trunks have been captured by the enemy, looks like a rescue mission is about to take place, today...**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight - Rescue Mission**

Gohan was at a loss for what to do, his little girl had been taken from him, his little Panny. Was she hurt? Was she alive? He couldn't stop those thoughts from crossing his mind, he had no idea who'd been in the fight that had obviously occurred here earlier. The idea was that she'd be safer here on the ship than going with them to the villages, but he was dead wrong, he never should have left Pan and the others.

Now they were all in the enemies hands and who knew what that would entail for them, he knew one thing for sure though, if he didn't get to them soon something terrible would happen to them.

He was still holding onto Pans' gold bracelet that he'd found on a chair leg. Something must have happened to her for it to be hanging there, he remembered her wearing it before he'd left the ship and he doubted she had taken it off, she never took it off. Staring at it gloomily he gave a heavy sigh then slumped into the chair next to him, momentarily losing the will to fight. Having had enough of this Vegeta stopped what he was doing and made his way over to the half-Saiyan.

"Stop moping around, my son was taken too!" Vegeta growled out, disgusted by the half-Saiyans' behaviour.

"Well we're not all cold-hearted like you Vegeta. I actually care about my child!" Gohan responded, annoyed at how carefree the Saiyan prince was acting.

The next thing he knew; he was being slammed against the nearest wall causing loads of little cracks to appear and some of the wall to crumble and fall. Vegeta was holding him up, keeping him pressed to the wall and was glaring right at him.

"Listen here brat, just because I don't have a moping session when I find out the enemy has my child doesn't mean I don't care about my son. We're both Saiyans and Saiyans don't show their weakness, so stop being a disgrace and do something about it!" he shouted in the half-Saiyans ear, leaving a ringing noise in its wake.

Vegeta dropped him to the ground and walked back over to the footprints he'd been checking out, trying to see if he could track down the enemy. Gohan rubbed the back of his head and started getting back to his feet, Piccolo giving him a hand. He made his way to the footprints Vegeta was checking out and coughed nervously to get his attention.

"What?" Vegeta asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I... nothing..." Gohan answered, deciding that apologizing to him would only make the Saiyan prince more angry, besides which that would also be showing weakness.

Piccolo joined them and decided to voice what he thought the best course of action should be, "I think we should follow that theory we had about them hiding on the outskirts of the planet... but this time we shouldn't split up" he added the last part quickly as he noticed Vegeta was about to stand up - probably to set off without them, again.

Vegeta huffed and folded his arms but remained where he was, scowling. Gohan nodded his head in agreement to what his friend was suggesting, it wasn't a good idea to split up again, especially since it seemed as though they were going for the weakest fighters first. After all, when they landed on Namek it was thought to be in a safe area, it wasn't until they left the ship that the enemy attacked the kids. Were they scared to fight all of them at once?

"Agreed. We don't know how many Saiyans' are on this planet and we still need to figure out what they want, I doubt this was done for the fun of it. There's something about this planet that they're interested in and we need to find out what that is and put a stop to want they want" Gohan said to them.

"But why kill all the Nameks, what could they possibly gain out of doing that?" Vegeta asked no one in particular. His question reminded Gohan of something that the Namek had said to him earlier.

"They haven't killed all the Nameks though" Vegeta and Piccolo looked at the half-Saiyan in confusion so he continued. "The Namek before said that the enemy was recruiting them, taking all the Namekians who could fight and were strong, the rest they killed"

"Wait, you're saying that Saiyans are recruiting Nameks? That's absurd, Saiyans are a strong warrior race and Nameks are nothing but weak, pathetic -" Vegeta was saying before he was interrupted.

"And yet planet Namek is still here, tell me Vegeta; where's your precious Saiyan planet now?" Piccolo asked smugly. The only reply he got was Vegeta giving him a death glare, he remained quiet after that and let the others do the talking.

"So anyway, there has to be a reason for why he's recruiting, he could be building up an army but the question is what or who's going to be his target?"

"I guess we'll find out when we find him, right now our main concern is breaking into their hideout and rescuing Pan, Goten and Trunks. After that we'll stop whatever plan they're trying to accomplish" Piccolo said, wanting to head out now and finish the mission. There was no point in hanging around in here any longer, there was nothing else here that would help them find the enemy.

"Vegeta did you have any luck with the footprints?" Gohan asked him, hoping that this would help them in searching for the hideout.

"It's faint but I can sense a power level coming from them, it's not one I recognise though so it's not any of the brats which means it doesn't really help us much. If it were theirs it would've been easier to track and locate them, I don't think it'll work the same for the enemy"

Gohan was a bit disappointed that they didn't have anything to help search for them, until a thought occurred to him. "What about this? Would this help?" he extended his arm out and opened his right hand, there laying spread out on his palm was the bracelet.

Vegeta took it out of his hand and examined it closely, checking to see if Pans ki was still on it. The other two waited as patiently as they could while this was happening, this was their last hope of finding them quickly and the quicker they found them the less they'd have to endure while in the enemy's hands.

"It's there!" Vegeta shouted causing Gohan and Piccolo to smile, glad that things were finally working in their favour.

"We can't wait any longer, we need to set off now" Piccolo ordered.

Gohan and Vegeta nodded their heads and the three made their way out of the ship, going as fast as they could. Once outside they waited while Vegeta sensed which direction Pans' ki was in, then they took off into the sky. _'Don't worry Panny, I'm on my way'_ Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

A few hours of flying later they noticed something on the east side of the planet, something big that almost blended in with the cliffs. That's where they sensed Pans' ki which is how they noticed the thing to begin with. By the look of it Gohan guessed it was some kind of spaceship, and it was enormous, maybe three times bigger than the one Goku had Mr Briefs build that they were using now. It was the same colour as the cliffs and rocks surrounding it, but they couldn't tell whether that was its original colour or if the ship changed its colour to blend in with its surroundings.

It appeared the area was safe, nobody was guarding the ship from the outside which was a relief for them, that meant that they could sneak inside and rescue the others without being noticed - well that was the plan anyway, whether it worked out that way or not depended on how things went on the inside. They began making their way stealthily towards the ship, keeping their guard up in case there was an ambush.

A few minutes later they reached the ship and quickly started looking for a way to get inside. After not seeing a door anywhere at the front Gohan decided to look around the back while Vegeta and Piccolo checked elsewhere, it was agreed though, nobody set foot onto the ship alone.

It wasn't long before Piccolo noticed something while he was staring at one of the cliffs at the side of the ship, there seemed to be a symbol carved into its surface, a circle inside a circle with a single dot in the centre. He brushed his finger across it to clear the dust that was covering it then studied the symbol carefully. For some reason it seemed familiar to Piccolo, like he'd seen it before, but he couldn't think where.

"Hey Gohan, Vegeta, I think I've found... something?" he wasn't really sure what to call it, but, there was no doubt in his mind that this was connected to everything that was going on here on Namek, it couldn't just be a coincidence that this had been carved right near the enemy hideout. The other two appeared at his side in an instant to see what he'd found.

"Yes Namek it's a pretty picture now can we get back to what we actually came here for?" Vegeta asked him angrily, not happy that he'd been called for something so insignificant, "If you're interested, I think I've found a way to get inside"

"You have?" Gohan asked him, having more interest in what Vegeta was saying rather than the strange thing Piccolo had found. Not wanting them to leave just yet Piccolo spoke up and tried to explain why the thing he'd found was important - but it was hard to do when he himself didn't exactly know how it was all connected.

"Listen you two, I don't know what it is but I have a really bad feeling and I think this has something to do with it" he told them, gesturing to the symbol in front of him. The other two looked a bit sceptical, sure it was kind of strange for a single carved symbol to be near the spaceship but that didn't necessarily mean it was part of something bigger.

Gohan took a look at the symbol to see if he could make out what it was, but it didn't seem likely that he'd know anything about it, after all this was a completely different planet they were on from Earth, chances are it was ancient Namekian writing. He turned to Piccolo with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry Piccolo, I'd like to investigate it further but we really need to hurry and find Pan, Goten and Trunks. After we've finished doing what we came here to do we'll come back to this and study it some more"

Piccolo gave a single nod of his head but remained silent, worrying about the symbol. He was positive that it meant something bad but he couldn't remember what it was. Moving away from the cliff he followed after an annoyed Vegeta who was rather irritated with all these forestallments that were delaying him from fighting. Gohan trailed behind them, scanning the area, something wasn't right. He had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

Landing quietly inside the ship through a hatch in the roof, they straightened up and looked around the dimly lit hallway they were in, not quite understanding what they were seeing. Judging by how everything in here looked; it would appear they were in a cave, but they knew they weren't, the thing they'd entered was most definitely a ship. Instead of clean white walls like they were expecting the walls were a reddy brown colour, with bits crumbling off every so often, Gohan placed a hand on the wall and found that it was made of solid rock. It looked as though it was caked in red sand, and apparently so was his hand now. Dusting his hand to remove the sandy texture he noticed that the floor also had a layer of sand covering it but this was more brown than red, it was certainly a strange place to find sand in Gohans' opinion.

"Let's just hurry up and find them already, I can't be seen in a place like this!" Vegeta told them venomously, leading the way forward into the unknown. The other two followed after him, rolling their eyes at the princes' behaviour.

They followed the path ahead of them, using the flaming torches fixed on either side of the walls to light their way. This place had an eerie feel to it, other than the flaming torches there was no other source of light, everything in front of them except a few feet was enveloped in complete darkness. Gohan didn't like this, they had no idea what they could walk into, no idea what was up ahead of them, but he had a feeling that something was going to happen when they reached wherever this path was leading them.

Continuing on for awhile longer they eventually saw something up ahead of them, it appeared to be light, which told them they were coming to the end of this hallway. Relieved that they were getting closer to the others and apprehensive about what they were walking into, they took the last remaining steps in the hallway and ventured into the next part of the ship cautiously.

What they entered into surprised them more than the hallway did, it seemed mind boggling that this place could even fit inside the ship. They had walked into what could only be described as an underground chamber, this place was huge, compared to this room the Z-Warriors were tiny. It was the exact same texture and look of the hallway, red sand covered the floor, walls, the rocks and boulders that lay scattered all across the room. But there were also some things different like all the stalagmites that hung from the ceiling that you could barely see from down on the floor and stalactites came up from the ground all around the edges of the room, acting as a sort of fence that kept you from leaving.

In the centre of the room was an enormous pit that looked to be about 10 ft deep. Curious, the three flew down there to investigate, wondering why this pit was here, especially since this was still in fact a ship they were in. Although, doubt was starting to creep into their heads about that, after all none of this would fit inside a ship no matter how big they made it.

"Well what do we have here?" a male voice asked. Gohan and the others stopped walking and looked around, searching for the owner of the voice. They didn't have to search for long, up ahead of them on a stone bridge stood five figures shoulder to shoulder, it seemed they had been waiting for them to arrive, like they were expecting them.

"I'd say three more prisoners wouldn't you?" the female of the group asked, turning to their leader. She turned back and studied the Z-Warriors in turn. Stopping at Vegeta her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sir, check out -" she began.

"Leave it. I will report this to him later" the man cut in before she could finish what she was saying, not wanting Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo to overhear what they were talking about.

"Very well"

"You seem pretty confident... for a woman" Vegeta commented, referring to what she'd first said, "I hope you don't think I'll go easy on you because of that little fact" he taunted, obviously not noticing the little exchange that had occurred.

"Ha Ha, you're nothing but a monkey. Maybe when you're inside one of our cells I'll give you a banana for your efforts" the female responded, causing Vegeta to growl in annoyance.

"Fight now?" the question was asked by the figure on the other side of the leader, he had a big build from what Gohan could make out, he looked to be the strongest of the group, but was he? The three readied themselves in case the leader ordered them to start fighting.

"Not yet I haven't finished talking with them" the leader told him, wanting to have some fun with them first. Gohan relaxed slightly and decided to step in before more banter was thrown around, and before there was no more time for talking.

"If you're up for talking how about telling me what you've done with the three people that were on a ship west from here"

"Hmm west from here... oh do you mean those children you abandoned? They're here somewhere... or are they dead? I guess we'll never know"

"Tell me where they are!" Gohan shouted loudly to him. He wasn't in the mood to play games and he wasn't liking what the man was saying. The man responded by laughing at the half-Saiyan, clearly enjoying his reaction to what he'd said.

"You didn't say the magic words" he said tauntingly, wagging his finger at the half-Saiyan to try to get him all riled up, it seemed to be working as well; Gohans' response to this proved just that.

"Tell me where they are or I'll make you!" Gohan growled out in a threatening way. All that ended up accomplishing was some more laughter from the man.

"My, those aren't the magic words"

"Fight now?" the bulky one asked again, itching to start the fight.

The leader sighed deeply, getting annoyed with his lackey "Yes Donage, you can fight them now" the moment he gave the OK to attack, the fighter named Donage sprung off the bridge into the air then shot towards the Z-Warriors at lightning speed. He landed heavily on the ground in front of them, the ground cracking from the impact.

"Now let's see, which one should I attack first?" he asked himself aloud. He pointed his index finger at each of them in turn. "Hmm...eenie meenie miney mo...you!" his finger stopped at Vegeta who looked disgusted at the very idea of fighting with him.

"You're my opponent" Donage said cheerfully, walking past Gohan and Piccolo and making his way towards the Saiyan prince, who backed away in revolt.

"Are you kidding me, I have to fight that imbecile?!" he barked out, hoping that one of the others would switch opponents with him when they got theirs, anyone else would be better. Gohan gave him a look of sympathy, poor Vegeta, he always ended up with the weird ones. Piccolo on the other hand had a smug look on his face, glad that he didn't have to fight the big stupid one.

It seemed Vegetas' comment had hurt Donages' feelings because he'd lost all traces of jolliness at once the moment those words had come out of the Saiyan prince's mouth. Tears began to form in the bulky fighters eyes and he was sniffling loudly, Gohans' thoughts of him being the strongest fighter flew out the window as he watched him struggling not to cry.

"Y-You're a bully, what did I ever do to you?" Donage screamed through his sobs.

"Can someone get this child away from me? I want to fight someone who's worthy of my time, not someone who's going to cry like a baby because of some name calling"

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that" the leader told Vegeta, smiling at the predicament the prince was about to be in.

Before Vegeta could question what he meant by that his attention was caught by Donage who flung his cloak to the floor and began powering up. The Z-Warriors took in his appearance while he was busy, he clearly wasn't a Saiyan, his skin was light green, a sickly kind of green. His body looked as though it had been chiselled out of marble with huge muscles all over his body, scars were visible everywhere telling them that he was an experienced fighter. Gohan and Piccolo thought he looked a lot like a taller and bulkier version of Garlic jr, maybe they were the same species, but then why was he working for Saiyans?

They all watched as his muscles began to bulge and expand, growing bigger and bigger by the minute, his body expanding until his head almost broke through the ships rocky ceiling. His skin had become a darker green during his transformation, so much so that it was on the verge of being black, with scales covering his entire body. Now they were definitely certain he was the same species as Garlic jr, there was no mistaking it, after all he'd done a similar transformation when Gohan and Piccolo had last fought him, and they looked almost exactly the same.

Gohan was about to shout out a warning to Vegeta telling him no to underestimate Donage, but before he could Donage charged at the Saiyan prince catching him off guard with his speed, he smashed a fist down on Vegeta who managed to dodge in the nick of time by rolling to the right, but he wasn't prepared for the foot that hammered him into the ground face first.

"Am I worthy of your time now?" Donage asked - in a much deeper voice than his original one - while pushing Vegetas' head deeper into the ground with his enormous foot, rendering him speechless and unable to breath. He lifted his foot off and held it above the Saiyans' head, just when Vegeta was about to lift his head up out of the ground Donage slammed his foot back down, sending Vegetas' head smashing back into the dirt. Donage continued stomping on his head for awhile, getting into a rhythm, listening to the pathetic Saiyans muffled voice as he tried speaking.

There was a pause on Donages' stomping as one of Vegetas' hands shot up and caught the oncoming foot. Donage stared in confusion as his knee came up towards him, his foot getting lifted up as Vegeta got back onto his feet. He dusted himself off with his free hand then grabbed hold of Donages' foot so both hands were gripping tight, then he gave a grunt as he pulled and began swinging Donage around in a circle. He swung, and swung until he picked up enough momentum and then released him. Donage sailed through the air and would've landed straight on his leader, but just before he hit the leader phased out of view and reappeared once Donage flew past and became embedded in the wall behind.

"Watch what you're doing fool!" he yelled to the giant who was struggling to free himself from the wall, right now he was hanging upside down and looked like he was trying to make a snow angel. _'How embarrassing'_ the leader thought to himself.

"Sorry sir" Donage whimpered. "Larkin? Could you give me a hand?... I-If it's not too much trouble" he asked as politely as he could, not wanting to anger Larkin any more than he already had. Sighing once again today, Larkin powered up a ki blast in his hand then shot it towards Donage who yelped before the blast struck him. When the smoke cleared Donage was laying on the floor with his eyes screwed shut, he opened them slowly when he realised that he was still alive.

"Now get back out there and capture him for me, I don't care if you have to beat him to death just do it!" Larkin ordered, grabbing Donage by the arm and throwing him back down in the pit where Vegeta was waiting for him with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. Donage landed a few feet in front of him thinking that he was intimidating the proud Saiyan... until he realised that he'd landed on his bottom and was having to look up at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes then shot a barrage of blasts at his opponent who didn't have time to dodge all of them, while Donage was shielding himself with his arms against the blasts Vegeta phased behind him and sent a kick to the small of his back causing him to fly forward and scrape across the ground face first with his bum sticking up in the air.

"Shoot the target, win a prize" Vegeta stated humorously. He powered up a strong ki blast, stronger than the other ones and fired it at Donages' behind, the blast made contact and Donage sprung up into the air holding his behind and trying to cover up the hole that had been made from the attack.

"I don't believe this, is Vegeta really playing with this guy? He's treating it as though it's not a real fight, like they're not the enemy" Gohan voiced to Piccolo, both watching the fight taking place with puzzled expressions drawn on their faces.

It appeared their leader Larkin wasn't too pleased with how things were progressing either, why was Donage just messing with the Saiyan? They were on a deadline, they couldn't afford to waste any more time. He groaned loudly as he watched Donage trying to blow on his bum to stop the stinging from the blast, then turned towards his other followers, "What are you waiting for, an invitation? Attack them"

"Yes sir" the female responded before jumping down from the bridge and landing in the pit where the others were standing, sensing a power level near them Gohan and Piccolo turned to see which one had come to join the fight, they both looked at each other and moaned when they saw that it was a woman.

"Right" the tallest one of the group replied a second after the female, soon he joined his team-mate in the pit staring down the other two Z-Warriors. No one moved except Vegeta and Donage who were continuing their fight on the other side of the pit, Donage currently having the upper hand.

Vegeta went crashing into a far wall disappearing from view, Donage followed after him until neither one of them could be seen, seconds later there was an explosion and the wall that they'd gone through before came tumbling down, rocks raining down onto the ground. There was movement as one of the boulders began to shake, a moment later it shattered into a million pieces and standing in it's place was Vegeta who was covered in dust. He looked around for Donage but couldn't see him anywhere, he tried sensing for him but for some reason that wasn't working.

He was about to take off into the air to search for him that way, but before he could an elbow jabbed into his spine followed by a knee to his tail bone, which unfortunately for him happened to be a weak point for Saiyans, even if he didn't have a tail anymore. Vegeta cried out as a wave of pain shot through him, paralysing him momentarily. Once he regained movement he swung blindly for Donage but he'd already moved aside and fired a fist straight to the side of Vegetas' head, sending him flying a few feet.

Vegeta cursed under his breath, this was getting annoying, he was an elite warrior and he was getting thrown around by a hooligan and not only that, but a stupid hooligan. He thought about started to get serious about this fight but quickly banished that thought, he wanted the fight to draw out, maybe then the one in charge of everything happening here would reveal himself and he could fight him, instead of wasting his time on these pathetic fighters.

Wiping the blood from the side of his head, Vegeta powered up slightly, just enough to be on an even level with his opponent, then he prepared himself as Donage came straight at him, firing punch after punch towards the Saiyan. He dodged most of the punches and deflected the rest with ease, keeping up with Donages' speed this time. He waited until he saw an opening then drilled his fist into the enemies gut causing him to double over and cough up saliva.

Vegeta grabbed hold of Donages' arm and flipped him over his shoulder, he landed painfully onto his back and could only watch as Vegetas' foot stomped onto his face seconds later. A loud crack rang out as Donages' nose broke from the impact, he spat out a few of his teeth then rolled to avoid Vegetas' foot as it came back down.

Donage lunged at Vegeta causing them both to fall to the floor, using his weight to his advantage Donage pinned Vegeta to the ground then sent a barrage of punches towards his chest and stomach, putting full power behind each hit. No one damaged his beautiful face and lived to tell the tale. He kept it up, satisfied that each punch brought the Saiyan pain, and it showed on his face.

Vegeta was growing tired of this, he couldn't keep his anger bottled inside for long. This imbecile was making Vegeta look weak, and he was anything but. _'If he continues with this I'm going to lose it!'_ Vegeta thought to himself angrily. It seemed Donage hadn't picked up the slowly building power level coming from Vegeta, getting stronger with each hit he was dealt, the others noticed it though and knew they needed to back away from them quickly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Vegeta bellowed out suddenly, his power erupting out of him in waves, his black hair was replaced with golden yellowy hair, his eyes no longer black but teal. He stood there in his super saiyan form, a golden aura surrounding him and blowing away pieces of rubble. Donage was thrown to the other side of the pit by the sheer force of his power, he crashed through a boulder and disappeared from sight.

"I'm done being thrown about by a weakling like you, this time I fight for real. Now get up and fight!".


	9. A Silent Plea

_Disclaimer - I still don't own DB/Z/GT/Super but it'd be cool if they turned this story into a DBC anime :)_

 _A/N - This is the last chapter that I have finished so the uploads are going to start getting slower until I catch up. Hopefully it won't take long for me to have a few more chapters written up. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 _ **Previously on Dragon Ball C...**_

 _ **Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta head out to rescue the others using Pans' bracelet that still has a small trace of her ki.**_

 _ **"What about this? Would this help?" Gohan asked quickly.**_

 _ **"It's there!" Vegeta shouted.**_

 _ **But getting to the others proved to be a lot more difficult than they would've liked when they entered the ship.**_

 _ **"Well what do we have here?" a male voice asked.**_

 _ **"I'd say three more prisoners wouldn't you?"**_

 _ **With the Z-Warriors preoccupied with five mysterious fighters, who will be the one to save Pan, Goten and Trunks? Find out, today...**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine - A Silent Plea**

She had no idea how long she'd been trapped in here, hours? Days? It was hard to tell, she hadn't seen the man who'd brought her here, Larkin, since then and the people she did see refused to talk to her. Pan was brought food a few times since being here but it was stale bread that hurt her teeth, it was nothing like the cooking her grandma would make for her back at home, but then again, she was a long way from home now so a lot of things were different.

Pan had given up begging the people who passed by to let her go, they wouldn't listen to her and the ones that did just laughed at her then continued walking. She wanted to go home where it was safe and where she was looked after, now she knew why her mum and dad didn't want her to go to Namek, it was far too dangerous for her, after all she was just a kid.

Right now she was sat in one of the far corners of the cell with her knees pulled up to her chest, her head resting on them. She'd been sat like this for at least a few hours now, just waiting for someone to come save her. What was that saying her mum and dad used to tell her? Good things come to those who wait? Well she had been waiting and nothing good had happened to her or for her.

She wondered what the others were doing right now, were Uncle Goten and Trunks locked up in cells too, did they share a cell or have one each. Were they as scared as she was right now. She also wondered where her dad, Vegeta and Piccolo were, probably still out searching the villages for survivors. She hoped they'd come to get them soon, although since she'd already been here for a long time she was having a bit of doubt that they'd come for them.

 _'Where are you daddy?'_ she thought to herself not for the first time while down here.

* * *

Gohan and Piccolo stood side by side opposite their opponents, waiting for them to make the first move, unfortunately though it seemed like they were waiting for the same thing from them. It was decided that Gohan would fight the tall thin man since he was stronger and could go super saiyan and Piccolo would fight the woman, which he wasn't too thrilled about. He had a rule about fighting women and it had already been broken when he had to fight Android 18.

Since Vegeta had finally stopped messing around with Donage and was now fighting him properly they knew it was time for them to start fighting as well, especially since it looked as though they wouldn't be able to progress further along the ship until they defeated them.

Ignoring the fight taking place on the other side of the room Gohan started his battle by phasing out and reappearing behind his opponent, he sent a kick to the mans' back but he moved to the side at the last second then swung his right arm back and hammered it into Gohans' gut causing him to gag. Then he followed through with a jab to his neck and grabbed the half-Saiyan by his head with both hands and threw him over his shoulder.

Gohan landed on his feet in a crouch with his back facing the man, then sprang up into the air and swung his leg round catching the man off guard with his speed. His foot connected with the mans' face, hard, and the man was knocked sideways but managed to keep himself from falling to the ground. Gohan fired his fist at the mans' face but before it connected a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of his throat and slammed him to the wall, winding him slightly, next the man appeared in front of him and sent a barrage of punches into Gohans' stomach and he could only stand there and take the hits as he was being pinned to the wall by the mysterious hand which he now just noticed didn't belong to the man he was fighting.

The man continued with his assault, sinking his fists deeper into the Saiyans' gut, clearly enjoying causing him pain. When he started growing tired of doing this he sent an uppercut to Gohans' chin then sunk his elbow right into his solar plexus rendering him breathless and gagging for air. The man took a step back from the Saiyan and watched as he doubled over and tried getting his breathing back under control.

"You know, you won't have trouble breathing if you're dead" he commented unhelpfully. Gohan looked up and glared at him, he took a few deep breaths to steady his ragged breathing then got himself into a perfect stance, ready to continue the fight.

He charged at the man and fainted going left to attack then went right and slammed his knuckles right into the mans' jaw, he smirked in satisfaction as he saw some of his teeth fly out of his mouth. Not giving him any time to recover Gohan followed through with a kick to the mans' shin to unbalance him, which managed to work. As he started toppling over Gohan stomped his foot down onto his spinal cord causing the man to cry out.

The man fell down to the floor and stayed there for a few seconds as he waited for the pain to pass, then he tried getting up but before he could Gohan grabbed him by the back of his cloak and pulled him up, he put a tight grip on him to stop him from moving then used one hand to pull his hood down. He wanted to know who he was fighting.

Just as his hood was pulled down the man smashed his head back into the half-Saiyans' face then rammed his elbow into his ribs causing Gohan to stumble back and release his grip on him, he wiped the blood from his mouth then turned to where his opponent was last, but he wasn't there anymore. Cursing to himself he turned on the spot, frantically searching for any sort of movement from every direction.

"You're not taking this fight seriously" a voice commented in a scolding tone, Gohan could guess that he was talking to him and the voice belonged to the man he was currently fighting.

"Neither are you" he replied, trying to locate where the man was hiding by following where his voice was coming from. A booming laugh bounced off the walls, shaking the stalagmites and stalactites uncontrollably and causing the walls to crumble slightly.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret monkey, if we wanted to kill you you'd have been dead the moment you walked in here, but as it happens we need you"

"Need us, why?" Gohan questioned curiously.

"I'm afraid I can't divulge that piece of information to you, suffice to say you're going to play a big part in my masters plans. In fact I'd go as far as to say he wouldn't be able to achieve his goals without you" the man answered cryptically.

"Well I don't care about your 'masters' plans I'm just here to get Pan, Goten and Trunks. And did you really think we'd help you after everything that you've done here?" another laugh rang out through the entire room which annoyed Gohan, he didn't have the patience right now to enjoy being the mans' source of entertainment.

"Who said you'd get a choice in the matter?" the man questioned the half-Saiyan, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Gohan narrowed his eyes slightly to that.

"I see, so you're going to force us to help you and your master, well that's a bit hard for you to do when you're hiding in the shadows. Why don't you stop playing around and fight?"

"Who said I was hiding? I've been right next to you this whole time" the man told him. The next thing that happened a hand plunged up out of the ground at Gohans' feet completely catching him off guard, the hand reached out and grabbed him, holding on tight. Gohan tried breaking free but for some reason he couldn't, the grip on him was too strong.

"W-What the..." Gohan started in confusion.

"My you seem to be having trouble moving. Here, why don't I give you a hand" Just then the ground in front of Gohan exploded outwards and the man slowly rose from below, he struck his arm out towards the half-Saiyan and grabbed hold of his face. A small smile crept onto the mans' face as he slammed Gohan backwards into the ground, but instead of stopping the ground crumbled and opened up underneath him and swallowed him up with the man.

Gohan was being pushed deeper and deeper into the earth as the man kept a tight grip on his face, but Gohan was praying that he didn't let go because it seemed the ground only opened up for him and the last thing he wanted was to be trapped down here, surrounding by dirt and rock. Who was this guy? He'd never met anyone who could travel underground before. Well, one thing was for certain, he definitely wasn't human.

The ground on either side was jabbing into him as they continued on, scraping along his body and causing him to cry out every so often. But that only seemed to amuse the man more hearing Gohans' cries, he laughed every time he heard it.

"Are you not comfortable down here?" he taunted the half-Saiyan with mirth. "Is this too scary for you? Tell you what, because I'm nice I'll stop" and just like that he stopped burrowing through the ground and removed his hand from Gohans' face, which caused Gohan to frantically reach out both of his hands and try to get a hold on the man so the ground wouldn't close up on him. When the man pulled away Gohan screwed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable... but nothing happened.

Opening his eyes he noted that the surrounding area was still opened up for the both of them, this caused Gohan to audibly sigh in relief.

"Ha ha did you think that once I let go of you the ground would swallow you up? I guess it's true what they say about Saiyans, they're not very bright"

"Stop toying with me!" Gohan shouted to the man. He swung his fist towards him but instead of striking him his fist connected with a large piece of rock that had moved in front of the man as a shield. Gohan growled then sent his other fist at him, which also ended up connecting with rock. He powered up then charged at the man, pushing them back through the pathway they'd created at lightning speed.

They crashed through the surface of the ground, ending up right where they started but Gohan didn't stop there, he continued driving the man upwards towards the ceiling where all the stalagmites were hanging. _'If I aim it correctly then this should hurt him but not kill him'_ Gohan thought to himself while he calculated the angle in which to use. Satisfied that he'd made the right calculations he sped up then when he was close enough he kicked off of the man and watched as he headed towards the ceiling.

Gohans' eyes grew wide when he noticed that the man was shooting straight towards one of the stalagmites which if not stopped would pierce right through his chest, panicking he flew after him, hoping to get there before the man was killed. "I thought I'd aimed it correctly" he said aloud to himself while hurrying to catch up. He was closing the distance between them and was positive he'd get to him before the impact, but when he was an inch away from him the man shot a ki blast at him which he only just barely dodged. The blast had slowed him down considerably and he could only watch as the man connected with the stalagmite and it pierced through him.

Gohan stared at the man as he stayed there dangling from the ceiling, he didn't understand, why would he fire a ki blast at him when he had been trying to save him? Sure they were enemies but neither one had been trying to kill each other. He flew up to where the man was, intending to pull him from there and lie him on the ground, he couldn't leave him there. But as he reached out a hand to get him the mans' head shot up and he looked straight at Gohan.

"That tickled" he told the surprised half-Saiyan with a lightness in his voice.

"WHAT!?" Gohan sputtered.

* * *

Pan was extremely bored, there was nothing in here to do and she knew she'd be staying here for awhile. _'Why isn't Dad coming to get me?'_ she thought sadly, surely he must have realised what had happened to her, Goten and Trunks by now so she couldn't understand why he wasn't here beating up the bad guys and rescuing her. He wouldn't leave her... would he? She was worried that he would leave her because he was mad at her for stowing away on the ship, even though that wasn't entirely her fault.

Was he teaching her a lesson? No, he wouldn't do that, he's been overprotective of her since the moment he'd found her on the ship, actually when she thought about it her dad had always been overprotective when it came to her.

So where was he? Pan tried thinking of reasons as to why he wasn't here, _'Maybe he's still trying to find us, or maybe he's out there beating up the bad guys who took us. But... what if they captured daddy as well? And Veggie and Mr Piccolo'_ tears formed in her eyes as she thought about the idea of them being locked up in a cell like her, if that did happen then nobody would save them and they'd all probably be killed.

That was another thing that she unwillingly thought about, what if her dad and the others had come here to rescue them and they fought against the enemies and lost, what if her dad was already dead? She didn't want to think about it, she'd never had to think about it before because she hadn't had to deal with any life or death situations before, not like her dad had when he was just four years old. This was her first one and she couldn't handle it, she wasn't strong or brave, she was a scared five year old girl who just wanted to go on an adventure with her dad. And now it looked as though she'd never see her dad again.

Right now she was currently sat crossed legged on the floor next to where the cell door was, drawing pictures in the sand with her index finger. She hadn't seen anyone in hours now and no one had brought her food for awhile so she could only listen as her stomach growled from hunger, did these people not know that Saiyans' had to be well fed?

"I wonder if he'll give me food, he won't let me starve" she said to herself, feeling hopeful. But then she remembered that it was he who had ordered Larkin to lock her away and her hopefulness deflated instantly, she was still confused about everything that had happened in the other room. She didn't understand what was happening, and why were they all being locked up?

Pan finished the drawing she had done of her mum and dad with her in their arms, granted it looked nothing like them but she knew what it was supposed to represent, her family. She missed them, she missed her mum, grandma, Granddad, Bulma, Uncle Goten, Trunks, Mr Piccolo, Vegeta, Grandpa... and she missed her dad.

She got up from the floor and dusted the sand off her Gi then looked towards the path that led away from the holding cells with one thought on her mind, a silent plea, _'Please don't die daddy!"_

* * *

What was going on, _'He should be dead'_ Gohan was thinking as he watched the man pull himself off of the stalagmite, grunting with the effort. Something was definitely wrong here, no matter how strong you are; if you get pierced through the chest you're dead, so why wasn't he? Gohan knew that this guy wasn't normal but this was far beyond anything he would have thought possible.

The man had finally freed himself and was now checking out the large hole in his chest as if this was a casual occurrence, certainly nothing to fuss over, it didn't even seem to have injured him at all which only confused Gohan more.

"What are you?" he asked the man in a perplexed manner of speaking which caused the man to stare at him with a wounded expression on his face, clearly finding what the half-Saiyan asked offensive.

"Well that's a bit of a rude thing to ask don't you think? Saiyans aren't exactly common on my planet yet you don't see me looking at you as if you're abnormal"

"... At least I look normal" Gohan argued.

"Not to me you don't" he responded while looking Gohan up and down with a look of revolt painted on his face. Now it was Gohans' turn to be offended as he suddenly felt insecure, what was this guys problem? A lot of girls found him attractive when he was in high school.

"Can you stop staring at me like that you're creeping me out" he asked the man with as much dignity as he could muster. The man huffed and folded his arms across his chest, he narrowed his eyes at the Saiyan as he realised what his train of thought at the moment was.

"I wasn't checking you out if that's what you're worried about, you're just a weird human saiyan... thing. Er... are you a boy or a girl?"

"I'm a man!" Gohan shouted indignantly.

"Oh sorry, hard to tell" the man responded airily, he went back to staring at the hole in his chest and completely ignored the fact that his opponent was stood right in front of him waiting for either an explanation or for the fight to continue on. Gohan stood there looking incredulous, _'Are all of them crazy?'_ he asked himself while scratching the back of his head.

Meanwhile back where Piccolo and the female fighter were a huge fight was ensuing between the two, though so far it seemed like they were both evenly matched with no one having the upper hand. Piccolo hammered his elbow down on the females' head which sent her rocketing down towards the ground, but she steadied herself and slowed her descent until she stopped completely just above the ground.

He pelted down to where she was, ready to attack, but it seemed that she had been expecting him to do that. When he came close enough to her she flew up to meet him the rest of the way then wrapped her hands around his neck to stop him from moving away and kneed him in his groin. Piccolo bent over as pain enveloped him, that was foul play!

The female leaned down to the Namekians ear, "I bet that hurt" she whispered with amusement. She dug her long pointy nails into his neck and dragged them downwards, leaving deep cuts in their wake. Thick purple blood cascaded down his neck and back in large quantities, she hovered over his neck and licked the liquid that was gushing out of him which caused him to jerk away quickly.

Piccolo saw her making an advance towards him so he quickly fired a succession of ki blasts at her to distract her then stretched his arm out, expanding its size and making it long enough to reach her. It coiled around her stomach tightly and she tried breaking free by raking her nails across his arm, but he ignored the pain it brought and slung her across the room.

A loud 'CRACK' was heard as she crashed into one of the walls, she fell to the floor hard and was crushed as giant rocks broke off the wall and tumbled on top of her, squishing her to the floor.

Knowing that wouldn't finish her off Piccolo kept his guard up and waited for her to emerge from all of the rocks and rubble, after a few minutes of waiting around she still hadn't emerged so he flew down, placed both his palms outstretched in front of him and started blasting everything in the surrounding area, trying to weed her out.

Explosions were happening all around as he continued firing, thick black smoke billowing everywhere obscuring his vision of what was happening down below. Which turned out to backfire on him as he couldn't see the woman as she charged up through the smoke towards him, apparently not having any difficulty seeing where she was going. She slammed into him with her arm dragging him back by the neck, leading him to a different area of the room that would give her a bit of an advantage, not that she needed it.

When she was satisfied with her surroundings she flung him to the floor and he rolled to a stop right next to a crater filled with water. She walked over to him slowly while he was on his hands and knees making his way back to his feet, then when she was right in front of him she sent her heel into his face as quick as a flash which made him roll onto his back on the floor. He was about to get back up but she stopped him by pressing her heel into his stomach deep, drawing blood.

She clicked her fingers and the next thing he knew his arms and legs were encased in rock, stopping their mobility altogether. It was like the earth was bending to her will just like it had with the man who was currently fighting Gohan. Well that answered one thing, those two were definitely of the same species, the question was; what species are they?

With the rocks holding him securely the woman grabbed him by the two tentacle-like things at the front of his head and dragged him up to her eye level. He cried out in pain as he dangled there, his feet hovering over the ground. The only thing keeping him up was her grip on his tentacles which was excruciatingly painful for him.

"You're not much of a talker are you" she commented while studying the Namek before her.

Before he could say anything she lifted up her hand and pointed her right index finger at him, an inch away from where his heart was located, then with an evil smile she sent a blast from her finger straight through him in one fell swoop. Blood spurted from his mouth and his eyes widened in shock, his body felt numb and weak but he refused to pass out from this.

She threw punch after punch at him and laughed as each one connected with his body, she then drilled her fist into the newly made wound he was wearing which caused his body to spasm and him to cry out, _'This is fun'_ she thought to herself happily while continuing her assault.

Like everything that's repetitive, it gets boring after awhile so once she had decided she was done throwing punches at him she took a step back from him, letting him stand back on his own feet briefly, then she got into a stance and began powering up a bit. Happy with the amount of power she was exerting now she stopped and sent all her built up power shooting towards Piccolo who couldn't dodge it because of the rocks still encasing his limbs.

The excess of power caused a wind to stir in the room but the one who was affected most was Piccolo as he shot backwards through the air, luckily for him a large boulder stopped him from being blown away as he flew right into it before going face first to the floor with a 'thud'. The impact of his fall caused the rocks holding him to crumble and break, shattering at either side of him and freeing his arms and legs.

Getting back to his feet slowly Piccolo took notice of all the injuries he had sustained in this fight, which granted was not much compared to previous fights he'd had in the past, but still more than he should be receiving. He eyed the woman opposite him with curiosity, trying to work out what was happening here.

Piccolo didn't understand, for some reason he wasn't able to fight as well as he was capable of and it wasn't just him, judging from how all the other fights were going it appeared none of them were able to fight to the best of their abilities. He shouldn't be getting beaten this badly not when he had all those years of fighting under his belt.

But also judging from the lack of attacks they were all inflicting to them it seemed like they were holding back a lot, so if that was the case, if they were getting beaten this badly and their opponents weren't even trying then that would mean bad news for them when they eventually start fighting seriously, it looked as though they all had no chance of winning.

"So, what do you think? Am I strong?" the female asked him while composing herself by flattening her hair which had gone all over the place from the wind she'd caused, she knew herself that she was strong but she had never really been in a proper fight before now so she was quite excited to be fighting him, even though he was extremely weak compared to her. She couldn't help going easy on the weak Namek, if she didn't then the fight would be over way before she had any fun or even showed a glimpse of her true power.

"You're annoying I'll give you that" Piccolo answered while wiping the blood from his neck and fiddling with something inside his Gi . The woman laughed at his response, happy to see that she was getting on his nerves. Deciding to stall some more she watched as he began to pop something in his mouth - it looked like a bean to her - then started making small talk with him,wanting to push his buttons, much to his annoyance.

"You know, it's weird that you're here fighting with me when you should be with all the other worthless Namekians, locked up. I thought we'd taken care of all your kind... although having said that, since you're an experienced fighter and you were stupid enough to willingly challenge us to a fight I'd gather you're not from any of the villages we... visited, otherwise we'd have seen you out there causing a ruckus"

"Humph you're smarter than you look, though it's kind of hard to tell what you actually look like with that cloak on so I can't say for sure. I'm a Namekian obviously but I'm not from this planet" Piccolo explained to her.

"Really?" she questioned in mock interest, not bothered in the slightest about his life story.

"Halev, stop making conversation with him and do what we came here to do" Larkin shouted up to her in a grumpy manner but unfortunately for him she was refusing to listen to him, instead choosing to listen as the Namek went on and on about his life and how powerful he'd become in the last recent years.

Larkin wasn't the least bit pleased, he had orders to capture the remaining three and instead of taking things seriously and getting the job done his lackeys - minus Donage - were messing around with them. He understood that there was no reason to see them as a threat but if they didn't hurry this up soon then they would have a threat on their hands, one who they couldn't deal with.

He'd had enough of watching them fool around, taking a deep breath he shouted as loud as he could so they could all hear him. "WE'RE ON A DEADLINE!". That seemed to do the trick as all three of his lackeys' froze what they were doing and turned to where Larkin was standing back by the stone bridge, all looking suddenly terrified.

"Enough fooling around with them, in case you haven't noticed we only have a certain amount of time before **he** comes to see what's taking so long, this isn't a game and we don't have time to play with them. Do what we were ordered to do and capture them, NOW!" Larkin ordered them, emphasizing 'he' to get his point across. It worked as they all nodded an understanding quickly then turned back to their opponent, losing all traces of airiness and calmness at once.

The Z-Warriors prepared themselves for what was about to come save for Vegeta who had already caught a glimpse of them fighting seriously as he had been fighting Donage, and he hadn't held back his power one bit. Things were about to get serious here and they knew that they couldn't hold back anything either.

* * *

Another hour gone by - she guessed - and still no one had come for her, Pan was starting to give up on the idea that her dad was coming to get her, time was slowly ticking away and doubt had infiltrated her mind each second that had passed. She'd lost count of how many times she'd cried while trapped here, especially when the reality hit her that no one was here to comfort her or reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

Pan had spent most of her time here feeling sorry for herself, she was five she was allowed to. But when she thought about it; it really wasn't so bad here, yeah she was lonely and scared but nothing bad had happened to her... yet.

Once or twice she thought she heard her dads' voice yelling but when she didn't here it again she figured that she was just imagining it, wanting to hear her daddy's voice again. After that she would keep herself busy drawing in the sand to distract her from the loud noises coming from a different area of the ship. If she had to guess she'd say they sounded like a fight or fight **s** were taking place, but then she'd start thinking it was her dad that was out their fighting and she'd get hopeful, until more time passed and she was still alone.

Right now she was in the middle of drawing her Uncle, he had spiky black hair that stuck out all over the place, his face didn't look the same as his actual one but she didn't care, she loved all her drawings she'd done during her stay here. She had a little gallery now of the whole family and of family friends but she still had some more to do, there was still Mister Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha, Tien...

"Now what's a little girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Pan jumped with fright and spun round to see who had said that, she was frightened that something bad was going to happen to her. But when she turned and got a good look at the one who was talking to her she smiled and tears started forming in her eyes, she was so happy.

"Mr Piccolo!"

"Sorry little one but I'm not this Piccolo guy you've got me confused with, though since you're mistaking me for him that must mean he's a Namek like me?" Pan nodded her head to answer his question, a little put out that this man wasn't her daddy's friend.

He smiled warmly at her to show her that he wasn't a threat which seemed to relax her considerably. Chuckling at her behaviour he held up something so she could see what it was, it was the key for the cell door that she was in.

"What do you say we get you out of here?"

* * *

 **Well that was chapter 9 hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **Next time: Chapter 10 - Breaking Out! I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded but when I do know it'll say on my profile.**


End file.
